Hot Damn
by De'Letris
Summary: AU: There were a lot of things Yuu Kanda hated. Like Monday mornings, annoying red headed rabbits, fan girls and Allen Walker. Wait how was the last one different? Oh right. He was the one behind the counter who gave him his coffee everyday.
1. I Hate Monday Mornings

Hot Damn

Okay first fanfic. Dunno if anyone will read or like but what ever. Dedicated to the lovely Adie-cha (Parakeet in the Wind), Clucky (Ninjainacan) and Jax.

DISCLAIMER: Characters do not belong to me. Belongs to Hoshina Katsura.

ON WITH THE STORY!

--

One: I hate Monday mornings

Oh how he _loathed _Monday mornings. Actually he pretty much _loathed_ everything. Well except Soba. Anything else he pretty much hated to a T. Yes sir, Yuu Kanda was _not_ a morning person. The sun? It can go shine its fucking happy rays of sunshine somewhere else. Somewhere that's not through his apartment window.

7:00am and Kanda was grumpy. He just wanted to go grab some coffee and head to his classes so he can get on with life and _not_ look forward to tomorrow.

He walked along the streets avoiding the crowds. How he hated crowds. But, hell, he hated a lot of things remember? He walked to his daily coffee shop where he got his morning coffee so he wouldn't be grouchy because the sun woke him up but still grumpy because it's Monday. The little bell above the door rang gently as he opened the door and stepped in. Not giving attention to any goddamned thing that decided to be there when he was he stomped up to the counter.

It was now 7:15am.

"What can I get for you?" A little voice asked. Kanda looked down and saw a tuft of white hair.

He thought it was an old man before he observed more closely. It was a boy younger than him. Apparently he had white hair and a nasty looking scar down his face.

"Um…sir?"

"One medium black coffee." Kanda said automatically regaining his composure. The boy rang his order and Kanda paid as the boy went off to fetch his order.

Usually it was the stupid rabbit that was at the counter.

"AH! YUU-PON!" Kanda twitched. Speak of the devil.

_Stupid Rabbit…_

"YUU!"

_Ignore him._

"YUU! YUU! YUU! YUU!"

_Damned rabbit._

"Don't call me by my first name you stupid rabbit." He growled.

"Aww! Yuu-pon's being all nasty! ANYWAYS! Have you met Allen? He's just the most adorable thing! HEY ALLEN!" Lavi rambled.

Lavi was on the list of 'Kanda's great long list of things he hates'. Crazy idiot's hair was red and pushed up with a bandana. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. Nobody knew if he even _had _an eye under there. Kanda stood by his theory that Lavi fell asleep with a fork in his hand and he stabbed himself.

"What is it?" The white haired boy came back with his order.

"Have you met Yuu?" Lavi asked happily.

Oh and Kanda also hated people who were _always_ so fucking happy.

"You? Course I've met you Lavi." The boy, presumably Allen replied.

"NO! Not _you_ I meant Yuu!" He pointed at the Japanese only to find he was walking away with his order that he had snatched from Allen.

"Ah! Yuu! Come back here!" Lavi complained. He jumped the counter ignoring Allen's cries not to. He grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him back to the counter.

"Let. Me. Go. You. Stupid. Rabbit." Kanda gritted out glaring threateningly at Lavi.

"Nope! Not until you properly meet Allen. Okay! Now greet each other!" Lavi stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Er…My name's Allen Walker and you are…?" The boy smiled sheepishly holding out his hand.

_Great. Another smiley._

"And I'm busy." With that he turned and walked out before the rabbit could catch him again.

"I'll see you in class later than!" Lavi called after him waving.

Allen stood there shaking slightly with his smile faltering.

"Yuu-pon takes time to get to know. But I'm sure you'll warm up to him!" Lavi said still grinning but not as big as before.

"R-right." Allen smiled lightly.

It was now 7:27am Monday morning.

Oh how he _loathed_ Monday mornings.


	2. That British Boy

Hot Damn 2

Okay chapter 2! Same dedications blah blah blah.

WARNING: Contains Kanda's bad mouth and Lavi's pervert powers.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

ON WITH IT!

Two: That British boy

It's been a week since the coffee shop incident on Monday morning. Kanda didn't think he'd have to see the alpine any other time of the day but oh, how wrong he was. Apparently later on that one faithful Monday morning the stupid rabbit had come to class with the alpine. What was the brat's name? Ellen? Allon? What ever. Anyways the rabbit decided to seat the brat beside me and it all went downhill from there.

-AMAZING WORLD OF FLASHBACKS-

"Um…Kanda?" Allen started.

Kanda looked down at him since he was so damned short.

"It _is _Kanda right?" He asked.

"What about it Moyashi?" He growled.

"Moyashi? My name is Allen!" The white haired boy pouted defending himself.

"And I don't care." Kanda sneered looking away.

He'd officially dubbed the annoying mass of matter known as Allen, Moyashi. And he didn't give a damn what the brat's real name was. He smirked inwardly as the rabbit started teasing the Moyashi with his new nickname.

-AND WE'RE BACK-

Since then whenever they'd meet they'd start throwing insults back and forth. Lavi would be there to supervise since he pretty much stalked the poor boy not that Kanda felt pity for him. The fights would end in the result of Lavi trying to pull the two off each other and him throwing a suggestive comment. Like 'Whoa slow down! Wait until you get into a room!' or 'Remember to practice safe sex!'. And THAT would result in Lavi with a black eye.

--

It was now Friday afternoon. Classes had ended and Kanda was currently trying to avoid the mobs of rabid fan girls with their strawberry blonde hair and slutty outfits. Unfortunately for him he was stopped by one of those strawberry blondes. She smiled flirtatiously pulled out and envelope kissed it leaving a mark of disgustingly shaded pink lip gloss and tucked it into Kanda's shirt pocket. He started at it disgusted as the girl skipped away happily.

At that moment a certain Alpine and redhead were watching as the Japanese plucked the envelope out of his pocket with much distaste and dropped into a nearby garbage bin.

"Does that happen to him often?" Allen asked watching as Kanda walked down the hall.

"You wouldn't believe how many girls are after him." Lavi replied laughing slightly.

"Oh…" Allen's heart clenched.

"Why? Don't tell me you like him?" Lavi teased pinching at Allen's cheeks.

"O-of course not! Who'd like that jerk?" And with that remark Allen stomped off.

"I bet you do." Lavi said to himself.

--

Saturday. 3:41am.

"What the fuck do you want you stupid rabbit? It's 3:41 in the fucking morning and I want to get some fucking sleep before the fucking sun decides to come out to spread it happy-go-lucking damned rays of sunshine." Kanda growled angrily through his phone.

"_Whoa! No need to bite my head off Yuu! I just called to talk about Allen with you!" Lavi replied as awake as he would be during the day._

"…"

"_I think he likes you! And I know you like him!" _

"…You stupid rabbit what the hell are you on?" Kanda spat.

"_I'm not on anything Yuu! And you should give the kid a chance! He's much better than those girls at school!" Lavi whined._

"Give me a list of good reasons why I should."

"_If I told you would you give him a chance?" _

"No." He deadpanned.

"_YUU! But the kid's adorable and he has a great personality! And have you seen his smile? It could kill! Kill! And he's BRITISH! BRITISH YUU! I mean how many cute British boys have you met? None! That's how many!" Lavi cried throught the phone."I just gave you good reasons!"_

"…No."

"_At least think about it Yuu!" _

That was the last thing he heard Lavi say before he hung up on him and threw his phone across the room.


	3. You prick

Hot Damn 3

Yay! Chapter 3 for you! Thanks for the kind reviews guys! I am absolutely thrilled! Kiri-Exorcist92, you made my day with that comment of yours so this chapter is for you! ENJOY

WARNING: Contains Kanda being sour and his bad mouth and Lavi with his poor negotiating skills.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura and blah blah blah.

Three: You prick.

Silence. It was quiet. Too quiet. Kanda was not one to be paranoid but when it came to Lavi you could never be too sure. He could run across the street butt naked like a ninja and nobody would know what happened.

He'd gotten his coffee without problem…unless fighting with the moyashi was a problem. He'd gotten a good whack in the head for calling the boy an immature 10 year old. Anyways the rabbit had yet to appear. Regarding the phone call from Saturday morning, Kanda had a very bad feeling.

He'd arrived to class with no problem and slid into his seat.

_Calm before the storm…_

"OMG! IT'S KANDA!" A mob of girls who weren't even in his class ran through the door holding 'offerings' as they called it. Twitching Kanda realized it was a few months from the Prom. He sighed heavily drowning out the offers and giving an automatic 'no', the defeated girls left in tears.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT LADIES!" boomed Lavi from behind shoving a bunch of girls out of the way ignoring their complaints.

"OKAY LISTEN HERE YUU! I SPENT ALL MORNING THINKING UP REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD GO OUT WITH ALLEN. I HAVE _THE_ BEST POSSIBLE OFFER FOR YOU AND YOU _WILL_ LISTEN TO MY REASONS!" Lavi slammed him hand onto the surface in front of Kanda with a triumphant smile.

"…" Kanda stared at the rabbit.

"_YOU_ WILL GET ALLEN WALKER,_ THE _MOST ADORABLE and might I add _BRITSH_ BOY IN THE WORLD BUT! YOU WILL HAVE HIM WITHOUT THE HORRIBLE SMELLING PERFUME, THE UGLY SHADES OF LIP GLOSS, THE GIRLY WHINING AND PMS STAGES-"

"HEY!" all the girls that hadn't left complained shrilly.

"I'M TALKING HERE! Anyways, what do you say Yuu-pon?" Lavi beamed.

"I say shut up, sit down and leave me alone you stupid rabbit." Kanda crossed his arms and glared.

"But YUU!" Lavi whined, "I just made you the best offer for a boyfriend _and_ a date for prom!"

"Does the moyashi even know you're trying to set me up with him?"

"Yes…?" Lavi drawled.

"…"

"No. BUT IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE!" Lavi defended.

"No." Kanda sounded final.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YUU! I _WILL _SET YOU UP WITH ALLEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" With that Kanda watched the rabbit stomp off.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You're in this class you idiot." Kanda growled. NOT that he cared.

Lavi stopped mid-step and automatically turned around and stomped back and sat himself on his seat beside Kanda's.

"You prick." Lavi grumbled. Kanda took it as a compliment and smirked.

And at the same time all the remaining fan girls had nosebleeds and all over the floor.


	4. What did you say?

Hot Damn 4

I feel very inspired lately and I don't want to let the readers down and take a million years to update. OMFG LOOK 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

DISCLAIMER: YEAH YEAH YOU KNOW WHO! HOSHINA KATSURA

Four: What did you say?

"YOU DID WHAT?" Allen screamed, the loud voice echoing through-out the school yard.

"SHH! Tone it down! Those creepy Yuu-pon fan girls might find us!" Lavi hushed the white haired boy.

"Fine! But I have to ask something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Why are we behind a dumpster?" Allen asked wafting the bad smells erupting from the dumpster away.

"Because…those fan girls are after me." Lavi whimpered.

"You're pathetic sometimes." Allen shook his head disapprovingly.

He'd been dragged from his way to lunch after 4 periods of boring around the school, across the school yard, all the way behind a dumpster. And now he'd just found out that his friend was trying to set him up with the most wanted guy in school who hated his guts.

"Anyways, I know you like him! And he's bound to end up liking you too!"

"N-no, I do not!" Alen flushed.

"Yes you do Allen. Don't deny it." Lavi said waving his finger back in forth as if he was a mother scolding his son because he brought an alley cat home.

"Y-you're impossible!" Allen huffed turning away to cover his blush.

"Why thank you!" The redhead smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Allen stomped off fuming at his friends antics.

--

Tuesday, 4:19am.

_Riiiinnngg! Riiiinnnnnnnnnggg!_

"WHAT?" Kanda sat up abruptly hissing through the phone. He ignored the strands of hair in front of his face. It was still too early for him to be up and he was not happy. Especially if it was the rabbit again.

"_Er…sorry Kanda. Did I catch you at a bad time?" A feminine voice replied._

"Lenanlee?" Kanda wondered out loud.

"_I'm glad you remember. It's been a while since we talked." _

"Hn." Kanda acknowledged.

"_Don't tell anyone else, I want this to be a surprise for everyone else. My brother and I are coming over to America from China to visit!" Lenalee said excitedly._

"What did you say?"


	5. Just another day

Hot Damn 5

I here by dub Kiri-Exorcist92 awesome. Thank you for your enthusiasm towards my story. Sorry for the wait I had some things to do around school and home. But now I am on summer break so hopefully I'll be finished this near the beginning of August. Personally I think this was a horrible chapter. And Kanda's car? I just randomly picked it off google. ENJOY! XDD

WARNING: Kanda's bad mouth and Komui's obsessive compulsive disorder problems over Lenalee.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Five: Just another day

12: 52am Saturday morning.

Kanda was not happy. But then again when was he ever happy? Anyways why was Kanda not happy? Because he was standing at the airport waiting for Lenalee and her crazy brother. It was cold, the middle of the night and he needed sleep.

Who was Lenalee and this crazy brother you ask? Kanda had known the two for a long time. They'd been living across the street from him up until a year ago when Lenalee's crazy brother, Komui, got a job back in their home country, China. Lenalee had convinced Komui not to sell the house in case they came back. And now they were. So now Kanda was waiting outside the terminal for the two Chinese cold and grumpy so he could drive them back to their house.

1:07am.

The plane had landed and now people were pouring out of the terminal and Kanda moved out of the way. He was not in a mood to deal with people.

"Kanda!" called a feminine voice. He kept his head down boring a hole into the floor.

"KANDA! ANSWER ME!" now the younger Chinese girl was right in front of him pouting at his lack of acknowledgement.

"AH! MY LENALEE!" Not far behind ran a crying Komui distressed because his little sister had gone off by herself. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Did this bad man try to hurt you? SHAME ON YOU KANDA!" Komui yelled at the Japanese.

"What the fuck are you on? You still have that annoying over fucking protective brother complex." It was more then a statement then a question.

"AH! LENALEE'S INNOCENCE! KANDA STOP TAINTING MY LENALEE'S MIND WITH YOUR FOUL MOUTH!" Komui had clapped his hands over his little sister's ears going into hysterics.

"BROTHER! I'm fine!" Lenalee peeled off her brothers hands from her ears.

"You know what? SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN GET HOME." Kanda deadpanned angrily.

It was going to be a long ride back.

--

After finding their luggage Kanda had shoved everything into the back of his 2006 Honda civic having Lenalee get her brother into the back seat. Kanda got into the drivers seat slamming the door shut and turning on the engine as Lenalee climbed in the passengers seat beside him.

"So, how is everyone?" Lenalee asked.

"Hn. Nothing's changed since you left." He answered keeping his stare in front of him. He was kind of lying but not completely. The moyashi had shown up but new kids show up all the time. The moyashi was just another kid…a kid that the stupid rabbit was trying to hook him up with. Kanda decided he'd let Lenalee find out herself.

"Nothing at all Kanda? I was sure that you had at least gotten yourself a girlfriend." Komui said jokingly. He'd calmed down though he was a bit peeved at the fact that his Lenalee was sitting beside the Japanese.

"Fuck you Komui." Kanda growled.

--

After Lenalee had probed Kanda it had fallen quiet. Lenalee had fallen asleep and Komui was trying to stay awake. Kanda took the bags in while Komui got Lenalee out of the front seat.

2:49am.

Kanda threw his keys onto his desk, shrugged off his sweater and kicked off his shoes. He'd left his phone at home in case the rabbit tried to call and he had 7 voice mails, 12 missed calls and 22 text messages all from Lavi. Kanda shoved the phone under his pillow not bothering to check anything on it.

It was just another day. Just another day for Kanda. At least that's what he thought.


	6. My offer still stands!

Hot Damn 6

I thought that chapter 5 was reeeeeaaaaallllllly bad so I tried to make this one better. So try to enjoy and excuse my lack in writing skills.

WARNING: Kanda's hate for Monday mornings, the sun and his foul mouth.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Six: My offer still stands!

Monday morning. You've all heard about how Yuu Kanda loathes Monday morning so I'll say this once for good measures. Yuu Kanda absolutely loathes Monday mornings. Sunday afternoon was no party either. When Kanda regained consciousness after a good 7 hours of sleep he hoped to NOT hear from Komui or Lenalee.

Kanda wasn't in the mood to go out for coffee and didn't want to deal with Lavi. But then again, he never did. He'd finished his homework ignoring the phone that was ringing under his pillow where he'd shoved it prior to falling into a dead sleep.

It was peaceful until Komui had practically broken into his house and dragged him out to get Lenalee signed back into the school and going on a pointless shopping trip.

So it was now Monday morning. The sun was shining spreading its happy-go-lucky damned ray of sunshine and goodness. Kanda gagged at the thought. He'd left the house early to avoid the two Chinese so he could be grumpy without Lenalee probing him. He walked into his usual coffee shop so he could get his coffee and leave.

"YUU! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Lavi had run up to Kanda shaking the Japanese crying and calling out obscenities.

"You stupid rabbit, I'm not dead." Kanda frowned shifting past Lavi to the counter where the moyashi was getting his usual order. Allen had been there long enough to know that Kanda got the same thing everyday.

"You're not dead? That's a shame." Allen muttered passing Kanda his coffee.

The Japanese twitched deciding not to make his morning any worse.

"YUU! I TEXT MESSAGED YOU AND CALLED YOU AND VOICE MAILED! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED!" Lavi cried hysterically.

"…Whatever." Kanda walked past a crying Lavi on the floor and out the door.

--

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT LENALEE I SEE?" Lavi beamed having gotten over what happened earlier. It was now before first period and Lavi had just walked in with Allen in tow.

"Hello there Lavi! It's been a while!" Lenalee smiled from her seat in front of Kanda.

"A while? It's been a whole fucking year! How the hell you been?" Lavi pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm good." Lenalee giggled.

"When'd you get here?"

"Yesterday. Kanda came to pick Komui and I up from the airport."

"Ah! Now wonder you didn't answer me Yuu! And you could've told me Lenalee was coming for a visit." Lavi pouted.

"Che, whatever." Kanda muttered.

"Anyways, how're you and Komui lately?" Lavi asked cheerfully. He thought Komui was a half decent guy. Even though he did get busted by him for trying to spike the punch one Christmas a couple years back.

"We're good. China is beautiful. Oh! Who's this Lavi?" Lenalee asked pointing at Allen.

"Ah, this little lady is Allen Walker!" Lavi announced proudly.

"Nice to meet you um…" Allen started politely.

"Lenalee Lee." The Chinese smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lenalee." Allen finished smiling.

"Likewise. Kanda you didn't tell me about Allen."

"You asked if anything changed. I didn't consider the moyashi a change worth mentioning." Kanda said smirking.

"Hey!" Allen complained angrily.

"What? Yuu! You should be ashamed of yourself! You lied to her! How could you _lie_ to Lenalee?" Lavi scolded.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit. You're starting to sound like Komui."

"PFFFT! AND MY OFFER STILL STANDS!" Lavi shot in the last part to remind Kanda.

"No." The Japanese deadpanned.

"BRITISH YUU, BRITISH!" Lavi urged.

"HEY! Stop trying to sell me!" Allen shouted.

"Allen, Allen, Allen. I'm trying to set you up. Not sell you!" Lavi corrected with absolutely no shame.

As the three argued Lenalee sat there and laughed.


	7. No Way!

Hot Damn 7

Heyo! Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback! Lonely Kitty you are getting a cookie for your support! This chapter's for you! ENJOY!

WARNING: Kanda being murderous, Lavi actually getting somewhere and Lenalee's no so innocent behavior.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Seven: No way!

Lunch, the most wonderful part about school. Apart from going home when the day ends, for some people its friends but whatever. There are a lot of wonderful things about school…like lunch! Kanda couldn't care less about lunch as long as he got lunch. For Allen? He'd stuff himself with food like there was no tomorrow.

It was lunch and the four had found seats easily thanks to Kanda's threats or glares…or both. It wasn't really a good thing but hey, they got seats.

Even though Kanda was a 'chick magnet' as Lavi reffered to him as, he was still scary.

"So, Yuu, have you thought about it some more?" Lavi asked stabbing his fork into his potatoes.

"The answer is still no." Kanda said calmly as he bit off a piece of his tempura.

"What does Kanda have to think about? Is it about Allen again?" Lenalee asked.

"Yup. I'm making Kanda a deal. He gets Allen as a boyfriend _and_ a date for the dance. Without the girly problems." Lavi added the last part.

Lenalee pouted. "Girls don't have that many problems."

"What're you guys talking about now?" Allen asked as he walked over to the table with heaps of food.

Jerry the chef at their school absolutely adored Allen…and his stomach. He always made whatever anybody wanted and he'd make everything Allen wanted to eat.

"You." Lenalee giggled. She thought it was 'sweet' how Allen liked Kanda (presumably but we all know it's true).

"Okay…?" Allen sat down and started to shovel food into his mouth.

"He's has quite the appetite doesn't he." Lenalee stated instead of asking.

"Yup. That's our Allen." Lavi smiled. "So Yuu! It's 1 month and 2 weeks to prom! Are you going?"

"No." Kanda stated finishing his lunch.

"What? But you have to come! It's because you don't have a date isn't it? I bet Allen would be happy to go with you!" Lavi urged grinning the entire time.

"L-LAVI!" Allen protested loudly.

"I'm doing you a favor kid so hush up and let me do my job!"

"I think it'd be cute seeing Allen with Kanda at the dance together." Lenalee interjected with a smile that seemed to creep Allen out because he swore he saw an evil glint in her eye.

Three things happened at that moment. Kanda twitched looking murderous making all the fangirls squeal. Lavi whooped in victory being happy to have another person on his side and Allen choked on his sandwich.

"-cough cough- n-o –cough- NO WAY!" Allen cried trying to recover from choking.

"YESSSS! WELCOME ABORD LENALEE! YOU ARE NOW A PART OF OPERATION GET ALLEN AND KANDA TOGETHER!" Lavi cheered.

Lenalee smiled sweetly silently starting to plot on ways to get the two together. She had absolutely nothing against it.

Allen's forehead met the lunch table repeatedly and the dent is still there. Kanda twitched at the mention of the moyashi's real name and Lavi did his happy dance all day.


	8. As if

Hot Damn 8

I feel much uninspired lately. I finally get a scanner and I can't draw anything decent enough to scan… For this story though it's going well. So I tried drawing something the other day and it looked like a rainbow threw up mixed with the workings of my brain. Ugh…anyways enjoy.

WARNING: Kanda being sour and Allen's new found bad mouth.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Eight: As if.

It was Tuesday afternoon and our beloved four had nothing to do. Kanda was being sour as always and didn't like the idea of having the others over to his place to screw it over. Or the fact that he didn't want the moyashi in his home…in fact he really didn't want anyone in his home. So they tried Lenalee's place. Bad idea. Komui threw a fit over the fact the there was now 3 boys and one girl. He liked Allen but having 'his' Lenalee surrounded by boys alone made him snap. They went to Lavi's house which was totally like a library because of his 'gramps'. Allen ended up crashing into a bookshelf and he got buried by books…heavy ones to be specific. Kanda almost laughed..._almost._

Their last resort? Allen's house.

"Oh my god." Lavi gawked. "YOUR HOUSE IS A MANSION."

"Shut up." Kanda growled. He still had a headache from Komui's fit. Lavi ignored the Japanese.

In front of the three stood a giant building which apparently was Allen's 'house'.

"Not really…" Allen shrugged opening the front gate walking up the short path to the door with everyone in tow.

"Not really? Are you mad?" Lavi awed.

"The inside is much smaller." Allen said as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Holy shit."

"And you live here by yourself?" Lenalee asked closing Lavi's open mouth with a click.

"You could say…I live here with Cross Marian." Allen cringed at the name.

"Cross Marian? You mean the guy who made a breakthrough in robotics a few years back?" Lenalee continued with her questions.

"Sadly...yes. But right now he's off God-knows-where womanizing. So now I'm living here by myself at the moment." Allen sighed.

"You don't get lonely?" The Chinese girl questioned.

"Not really. I guess I'm kind of used to it. Cross is always leaving me by myself ever since he adopted me when I was eleven."

Quiet settled I the foyer where they stood.

"…Moyashi that was the most emo kid like thing you've said ever since you showed up." Kanda muttered breaking the silence.

"Fuck you Kanda." Allen glared.

"Oh my God! The Brit can swear!" Lavi cried hugging Allen.

"Let me go please Lavi. I can't breath."

"Oh right sorry." Lavi complied letting the younger out of his grip. "See Yuu? I think you two would go together fantastically."

"Pfft. As if you stupid rabbit." Kanda growled.

"SOUR!" Lavi pouted sticking out his tongue.


	9. Its only a matter of time

Hot Damn 9

Okay. So I got a lot of positive feedback on the last chapter. imhappynessinabottle suggested I make my chapters longer. I swear I'll try. Again thank you Lonely Kitty for your comments. They make me very happy. Enjoy

WARNING: The usual.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Nine: It's only a matter of time

"…Allen…I'm going to be honest with you. Can I _please_ move in?" Lavi commented staring into Allen's 'room'.

"Er…no? I don't think Cross would like that." Allen said sheepishly.

"So Allen…this is your _room _right? And not some den?" Lenalee asked taking a step into the large room. It was furnished with a bed in the corner with a desk beside it holding a computer. A small couch shoved off to the side and two doors opposite to it. Other things littered the room but it looked clean.

"Yeah. Cross gave me this room because he said it was the smallest in the house." Allen walked into his room casually flopping down onto his bed.

"The smallest? If this is small then I don't know what big." Lavi said ungracefully falling onto the bed beside Allen.

"Yuu! What do you think?" Lavi grinned.

"If you're asking me to comment on this house then fuck that." Kanda muttered leaning against a wall.

"Don't be like that Kanda." Lenalee scolded sitting herself down on the couch.

"Whatever."

"So what now?" Lavi asked who started poking around Allen's room.

"Well I've been meaning to ask…how'd you three meet anyways?" The British boy asked curiously.

"I was really hoping you'd ask because that is a funny story." The redhead replied.

"Really? How come?" The white haired boy questioned.

"Well it was back in the 8th grade. So there I was being me. As in good looking, great personality and stuff. It was Wednesday afternoon and there was a big commotion in the hall. Some burly looking guy was hitting on Lenalee over there. I didn't know too much about her since she's a year younger. So it obviously looked like Lenalee wasn't interested so I planned to swoop in and wipe the floor with the jerk. When I was about to jump in, Lenalee totally kicked the guy where it hurts real hard. Just then Yuu walked by and threw a real nasty look my way I had a problem with that. So then we started to fight and _I _totally kicked his ass." Lavi finished smirking triumphantly.

"You kicked my ass? Last time I checked you stupid rabbit I took you out before you could land a fucking hit." Kanda said angrily.

"PFFT! NO WAY IN HELL YUU! LENALEE YOU WERE STILL THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED! TELL YUU THAT I TOTALLY TOOK HIM OUT!" Lavi protested.

"Actually, I left to find a teacher but they were all on lunch break so when I came back both of you were beat up on the floor. So I had to lug both of you to the nurse's office and fix you up since that school didn't have a nurse but a nurse's office." Lenalee said rolling her eyes.

"So it was a tie?" Allen snickered.

"I guess. They probably hit the floor at the same time." The Chinese girl sighed.

"That's not true Allen! Don't listen to her! SHE LIES!" Lavi cried trying to protect his 'manliness'.

"It's a lie because you know you hit the floor before me." Kanda stated crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? You and me! I'll prove to that _you_ hit the floor first!" Lavi challenged.

"Bring it on rabbit!" Kanda growled.

Allen sighed. "Not in my room. Go take it out in the backyard."

"Boys. They never learn." Lenalee giggled.

--

After the fight between Kanda and Lavi they had both hit the ground at the same time. They beat each other up pretty bad so Lenalee helped Lavi with his cuts and bruises and let Allen have the pleasure of tending to Kanda.

You're all probably thinking "Yay, Lenalee! You sly girl, you!"

"Don't touch me moyashi." Kanda growled.

"It's Allen and stay still. Stop being so stubborn." The white haired boy corrected as he tried to wrap Kanda's arm since Lavi decided to play dirty and push him into a tree.

"Tch." The Japanese frowned.

Allen never noticed how long Kanda's hair was since he never decided to try to get close to him. He shook his head scolding himself for wondering if Kanda's hair was actually as soft as it looked.

--

"Good plan Lenalee!" Lavi praised as the Chinese girl stuck a band aid on his cheek.

"We might as well try to get them together alone as much as we can." Lenalee said smiling fondly looking over at the two.

"Well all we can do is wait. its 1 month a ½ a week till prom." Lavi said scratching the back of his head watching the two bicker.

"It's only a matter of time." Lenalee said sweetly.


	10. TAKE ONE

HOT DAMN EXTRA

Hai gaiz! LOLOLOL. ANYWAYZ, so yes I am very happy right now. Why? CUZ ALL OF YOU ARE WONDERFUL (SOME OF YOU ARE AWESOME). Thanks guyz for all the nice reviews and your attention spans to read my shit! So most of you are wondering how Lavi and Lenalee's plans are going to get Kanda with Allen. Well here's a chapter to let you all know. It isn't a _real_ chapter it's more like and extra or 'Plotting with Lavi and Lenalee' as I have named it. Anyways I'll be adding a couple more of these if they go over well. SO ENJOY!

WARNING: Lavi and Lenalee plotting.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Plotting With Lavi and Lenalee take One!

"ARGH! This isn't working!" Lavi cried throwing papers everywhere. Lenalee sat on the redhead's bed watching the papers flitter to the ground while thinking intently.

"THOSE TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE. Well it's kind of obvious Allen likes Yuu but Yuu is tougher than I expected to be." Lavi said exasperated while he started to pace the his room in which the two were plotting.

"Well Allen seemed to enjoy helping Kanda out the other day. Did you see how he was staring at Kanda's hair?" Lenalee commented watching Lavi pace in front of her.

"Why can't we just shove them in a closet?" The redhead pulled his chair towards him and sat down on it.

"No. There's too much of a risk of them tearing each other apart then when they get out they might try to murder you." Lenalee sighed heavily.

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Lavi asked suddenly afraid.

"Because I'm a girl and everybody knows boys can't hit girls. Plus I'm just so adorable…also if they tried Komui would probably make them 'dissapear'." Lenalee said casually as if she'd said it a million times. Lavi shuddered at the thought of Komui. He chased him around with a giant drill once just because he came back from the park with Leanlee and she had a cut on her knee. It wasn't even his fault.

"How about we take them to the park and make up some excuse and leave so that they can have some time alone?" Lenalee suggested.

"YEAH! And we can spy on them from behind a bush or something and if they try to claw each other's throats out then we can jump in and save the day!" Lavi beamed. "I'm so glad I have you on the team. You're a fucking genius."

"I do what I can." Lenalee basked in Lavi's praise with a smile. But the smile wasn't her usual sweet one. It was one of scheming evil.

"Let's do this!" Lavi had kicked his chair away and was now pumping a fist into the air. "LOOK OUT YUU-PON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE TAKING ALLEN TO THE PROM!"

Oh dear.


	11. Just Maybe

Hot damn 10

I have returned with a new chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. –Cough cough- ANYWAYZ this is where Lavi and Lenalee put their plan into action. What will happen? Will they succeed? Will Kanda and Allen get along and not claw each other apart? Will our dear Yuu-pon accept the ever loved Allen? And who is our mystery guest(s) that I'm adding in today? LET'S FIND OUT! AND ENJOY! ACTION!

WARNING: Lavi being Kanda's inner voice, and slight OOCness. SORRY.

Ten: Just Maybe

Wednesday, 3:48.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Kanda grumbled trudging along with the bubbly 3 he called 'friends' with the Moyashi beside him.

"Well it's such a nice day Kanda. Lavi and I decided it'd be nice to hang out in the park for once." Lenalee said smiling as she strolled casually beside Lavi.

"I think it was a good idea. I haven't seen much of the town so I guess this is a good place to start." Allen stated looking around occasionally throwing looks at the older teen beside him.

"Shove over Moyashi. You're so damn short I might trip over you." Kanda mocked.

"Shut up." Allen muttered moving over to the side only a little bit.

"Ah! Since it's such a nice day I'm going to treat you guys to ice cream. Hey Lenalee come help me would you?" Lavi announced suddenly stopping and turning around to face the two following behind him.

"Sure." The Chinese girl accepted and started walking away from Kanda and Allen.

"You two stay put! We'll be right back!" Lavi called over his shoulder. "AND DON'T KILL EACH OTHER."

Kanda stood there twitching. How could they leave him alone with the Moyashi of all people. Strangely he didn't mind. Stupid voice in the back of his head nagging at him.

"_You like him! Admit it!_" the voice said annoyingly. Kanda thought he was going crazy. The voice sounded like Lavi. Great, the rabbit was getting to him.

"Fucking wonderful." Kanda growled.

"Something wrong Kanda?" Allen asked looking up at the Japanese.

"Oh of course not." he sounded sarcastic. But to Kanda sarcasm was his best language next to English, Japanese, rudeness, and scary.

So…something is wrong?" Allen scratched at his head.

"Ugh." Kanda grunted rolling his eyes.

"You know you're so hard to interpret." Allen said with a frown.

"And you're hard to drone out." Kanda retorted.

"For once you can't be nice can you? You always have to be the bad guy!" Allen huffed angrily.

"Yes. Yes I do moyashi. If you have a problem with that, go tell it to some one who cares." Kanda replied annoyed at this point.

"Y-you're insufferable!" The shorter boy furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"Uh huh." The Japanese man had by now started to slowly try to ignore the white haired boy.

"_Why are you being so mean to him? You know he likes you and you and me both know you like him too!" The little mini Lavi at the back of his head urged._

Great…it's back.

"Go away." Kanda said to himself in his mind.

"_Pfft! As if! I'm going to be here for a long time my friend. If you'd just admit that you like the kid then I'd probably shut up."_

"Not even if the earth froze over."

"_I don't believe you! YOU LIKE HIM GET IT? IT'S CALLED L-O-V-E!"_

"Kanda? KANDA!" Allen was trying to get the taller boy's attention but Kanda was busy arguing with his head.

"Ugh! I give up!" Allen huffed and plopped onto a nearby bench. He looked up at the sky. It was now covered in gray clouds.

"I guess it's going to rain." Allen sighed.

"Well lookit what I found!" came a slightly nasally voice that Allen immediately recognized.

"No…" Allen said in horror straightening up.

"Hee! Well if it isn't Cross's pupil! Hee!" Another voice came that the white haired boy dreaded.

"No way." Allen squeezed his eyes shut wanting to disappear.

"Is that you brat?" The two voices said together.

Before Allen knew it he had to arms wrapped around his shoulder from both sides of him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Allen had opened his eyes and saw two familiar faces. Both had dark skin with a lot of eyeliner. One had short choppy black hair and the other had long wavy blonde hair. Each sporting similar fashion of fur coats, ripped jeans and a variety of accessories.

"NOT JASDEVI!" Allen cried burying his face in his hands.

"YEP!" The two voices chirped. The blonde one was Jasdero and the other was Devitto. Together they called themselves Jasdevi.

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda had snapped out of his argument of 'You do too' and 'no way in fucking hell' and had realized that the moyashi was now surrounded by strange looking people as he was walking over. Circus folk perhaps?

"SAVE ME!" Allen pleaded as the two boys on either side of him were poking and pinching at his cheeks.

"Hee! Who's this pupil?" Jasdero asked now tugging at the locks of fair white hair.

"Oh! Let me guess! Is that your boyfriend? Gee pupil, I never thought you swung that way!" Devitto teased.

"Well you can't blame him! He must've gotten sick of women since he always see's that idiot Cross with all those women! He's immune! Hee!" Jasdero added in childishly.

Kanda was now annoyed.

"Who the fuck are these clowns?" He asked menacingly with a glare that would make Satan proud.

"Erm…I met them sometime when I was with Cross traveling Europe before I came here." Allen replied sheepishly swatting at the hands that were bothering him.

"Uh huh. That's fucking great. Now I'm going home. If those two idiots ever decide to come back tell them to go die in a hole." With that he trudged away from the three on the bench.

"NO! WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Allen cried. Trying to get out of Jasdevi's grasp around his waist.

Kanda winced at the loud voice and dared a look behind. He instantly regretted it. The moyashi was giving his all into one massive pout that not even a cranky old man who lost his teeth could refuse. Kanda twitched turning around and clasping his hand around the younger boy's wrist dragging him away from the two people that had shown up. He kept his face hidden as he trudged along not noticing the blush on the moyashi's face.

"Never use that damned look ever again." Kanda growled. But to Allen it sounded a lot better then usual. He just smiled trying to keep up with Kanda.

--

"Think we got somewhere today?" Lenalee asked as she smiled sheepishly at the two strangers left at the bench who were now angrily trying to call Allen back.

Lavi hummed. "Yeah. I think we did. I mean Yuu-pon went back for our Brit. That rarely ever happens." The two were currently hidden away behind bushes under the safety of a tree.

"Hmm…I guess you're right." Lenalee said happily.

"And I think that just maybe, Allen has a chance."

--

At that moment it started to rain and Allen didn't give a damn that he was getting wet.


	12. Its the 'who done it' that matters

Hot Damn 11

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 10! I'm not feeling so great lately cuz I think I have pollen issues. I keep sneezing and I don't have a cold so I'm blaming the pollen. Also because my dear friends are graduating so I don't get to see them anytime soon. So I'm making this one for Parakeet in the Wind (even though she doesn't come to my school, I rarely see her anyways and I don't think she likes my story), Ninjainacan (who is not going to let me live down the whole 'MOM' incident), Jax (whom I doubt has a FF account), 'Auntie' (not my real aunt guys), and Julia (she doesn't even like Fanfics but whatever). Well enjoy the chapter guyz!

NOTE: Since I am incapable in writing longer chapters I am updating more often.

WARNING: Kanda being a sneaky bastard, a scarred Allen, Lavi being perverted and an angry mob of girls.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Eleven: It's the 'who done it' that matters

School. NOBODY LIKES IT. That's what Lavi thinks…or HOW he thinks. Whichever works. Moving along, here is Lavi chin resting on his hand, elbow supported upon the counter at his morning job. He seemed in a sulky mood when he came into work and Allen had tried to figure out what was wrong but when he asked Lavi's reply was, "You don't have to worry about anything. Your big bro will take care of everything."

Figuring 'big bro' was Lavi referring to himself he shrugged and left him alone. So Kanda walks in and grabs his coffee expecting to be tackled to the ground by Lavi but no flying Lavi. Just a flying toaster that Lavi picked up out of nowhere and threw ungracefully at Kanda's feet. Seeing as there was a note stuck to said toaster he plucked the sticky note off and read it.

_Yuu, I have reason to believe that you have fallen for Allen. I completely support you with your decision on how you'll be screwing the Brit into a wall, bed or table. Lenalee supports you as well. Its 1 month to prom so I suggest you take the boy as your date instead of some cootie filled girl. _

_Lavi._

_P.S Lenalee says hi._

Kanda crinkled the note in his fist now angry and threw it at Lavi hitting him square in the forehead.

With that he left giving a glare at the two behind the counter. Allen could've sworn he _felt_ the murderous intent rolling onto him.

"L-Lavi? What did that note say?" Allen stammered.

"Nothing important. Just some friendly advice." Lavi smiled while rubbing his forehead where the note had hit him.

--

"OMG! IT'S KANDA! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" A group of girls were running towards said man with love crazed eyes bearing pink frilly gifts.

"Fucking joy to the world." Kanda grumbled and broke out into a run. He ran around for a while before he ducked into the boys' bathroom. Wanting Kanda as a date or not, no self respecting girl would walk into the bathroom of the opposite gender.

He leaned against the wall sliding down a bit.

"Damned hormone filled crazy _girls_." He hissed.

He could hear the girls trying to talk him out of the bathroom but then it grew silent. The door flung open and in flew a scared Allen who fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Ugh…I just wanted to get past." Allen whined not noticing the other male in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda asked glaring at the white haired boy who was picking himself up.

"Ah! No wonder all those girls are out there. Hiding out eh?" Allen mocked.

"You better shut the fuck up if you value your life moyashi." The Japanese male threatened.

"Prick, no need to get violent." Allen cringed at the thought of dying because Kanda felt like strangling him.

"Well nice talking to you but I have a life and I'd rather not spend it in the bathroom." The shorter boy started making his way to the door only to be dragged back by the collar of his shirt by Kanda.

"No way in hell are you leaving me in here to be eventually mobbed by a bunch of crazy girls." The older male growled.

"Ah, I'm sorry I thought I made myself clear. I HAVE A LIFE. AND I'M NOT SPENDING IT WITH YOU IN A BATHROOM." Allen said loudly.

"_I say we go in!" _the voices of the girls outside suggested and it sounded like they agreed.

"Damn." Kanda muttered. He looked down at the moyashi and smirked. Since he was still holding the boy by the collar he pulled so that the white haired boy was looking at him.

"What?" Allen asked pouting since he couldn't get out of Kanda's grip on his collar.

"Since you're here you might as well make yourself useful."

"What are you tal-" Allen lost his voice when Kanda's lips crashed down on his. Time seemed like it slowed down or just dragged to a complete halt.

'_This isn't happening. The guy who absolutely hates my guts is NOT kissing me. This is a dream. A horribly bad dream that feels absolutely real. A horrible bad dream that feels good. NO. NO, NO, NO, NO. I AM NOT THINKING THAT. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING AND I'LL WAKE UP ANY SECOND NOW. ' _Allen thought as he turned red.

By now the girls had opened the door and were gawking at the sight. When Kanda pulled away smirking he dropped the moyashi and all the girls shrieked and ran away.

"Hn. Guess it fucking worked. Nice working with you moyashi." And with that Kanda casually walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened, leaving a completely frozen Allen on the floor behind him.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?" Allen shrieked completely red.

--

"Umm…Allen?" Lenalee nudged the white haired boy who had his cheek planted to the cafeteria table fork in hand _not _moving.

"Something wrong kid?" Lavi asked as he chewed on a fry.

"H-he…and then…t-the h-horror…" Allen stammered completely out of it.

"Who's he Brit? You're going to have to be more specific." Lavi informed the younger boy.

"K-Kanda…he…and…oh GOD." The younger boy shuddered.

"Um…what did Kanda do? Did he hurt you? Because if he did…" Lenalee trailed off.

Allen suddenly straightened up only to slam his forehead onto the table.

"AH. It's Allen's head banging technique." Lavi stated as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

Said boy sighed heavily.

"You want to talk about it?" Lenalee asked concerned.

Allen's head bobbed up and down a couple times with his forehead still stuck to the table. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"W-well I was on my way to the bathroom but there were a bunch of girls in front of the door. W-when they say me…they threw me in a-and Kanda was in there. S-so I was going to leave b-but then he wouldn't let me leave and s-stuff happened…" Allen gulped before continuing shaking a bit.

"T-then…h-he…"

"Yes?" Lavi and Lenalee said in unison leaning toward the younger boy.

"H-he…"

"Ugh, out with it kid. If you won't say it then I will. I planted on one the moyashi." Kanda came out of nowhere joining the three.

Lavi and Lenalee grew still and silent. Allen blushed madly keeping his face down.

"OH…" Lenalee started.

"MY…" Lavi continued.

"GOD." Lenalee finished.

"GOOD JOB YUU! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED THE KID!" Lavi said loudly that drew a few glances.

"OH GOOD FOR YOU ALLEN!" Lenalee congratulated.

"You stupid rabbit I only did it so I could get those girls away from me and so I could leave." Kanda retorted.

Allen had started banging his head onto the table making it shake.

"Cut that out moyashi." The Japanese male growled.

Allen immediately stopped.

"Right." Lavi drawled. "You like him, you like him!"

Allen started to band his forehead onto the poor table once more.

"Ah! Don't tell me…Allen! Was that your first kiss?" Lenalee asked curiously but still excitedly.

"Erm…y-yes?" Allen kept his head down.

"YUU, YOU ARE WONDERFUL. YOU TOOK LITTLE BOY BRIT'S FIRST KISS!" Lavi cried happily his eyes spouting fake tears of joy.

"Well I guess that would explain a whole lot. I mean Allen acting half dead, Kanda trying to murder Lavi right now, and that group of girls over there that have been glaring at Allen for a while now." Lenalee stated as she pointed at the girls.

"Don't make eye contact. They're the ones who're after me." Allen groaned.

"My little Brit has admirers?" Lavi asked slinging an arm around Allen's shoulder.

"No. They're trying to kill me." The younger boy's shoulders slumped.

"Ah, I see. Well it's the 'who done it' that matters. And it was Yuu who made the first move. So Yuu, taking Allen to prom?" Lavi cooed.

Kanda's answer was an empty tray with the word 'NO' scrawled onto it in an angry red letters meeting Lavi's head.

'_Bastards' _Allen thought to himself.


	13. TAKE TWO

Hot Damn EXTRA 2

Oh hai gaiz! Yes well ready for another fun filled plotting session with Lavi and Lenalee? Get ready and strap yourselves to your seats you won't want to go anywhere! What will they do this time? Shove them into a closet? Into a classroom? WHO KNOWS! But you guyz will so let's find out! ENJOY!

WARNING: Lavi and Lenalee plotting like the little plotters they are.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Plotting with Lavi and Lenalee take Two!

Thump. Thump. Thump. Boing. Ping. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Lavi…cut it out." Lenalee deadpanned annoyed of Lavi's actions.

"Ouch!" The boy in question sat up rubbing his forehead where the ball had graciously bounced off the ceiling onto him.

"Focus!" The Chinese girl scolded.

"But it's in the bag! I mean, Yuu-pon went back for Allen _and_ planted one on him! TOTAL SCORE!" Lavi pointed out feeling confident.

"Still! We have to make sure they absolutely hook up! Those incidents are a sign! They're telling us that they want to be together!" Lenalee exclaimed using her hands to show how important it is.

"That's going a bit far but I see your point. Well what're we going to do now? I'm over the closet idea since Yuu would probably make better friends with the mop." Lavi grumbled tossing the ball across the room where it rolled to a halt in a corner.

"We could always go with the love letters in the locker plan." Lenalee suggested spinning in her chair.

"Not yet. I'm saving that for later when the prom starts to come around." Lavi answered watching the girl spin.

"Hmm…well then how about making them talk about their feelings?" Lenalee said dumbly running out of ideas.

Lavi broke out into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell off his bed onto the floor and started clenching his sides rolling around tears bursting from his eye.

"T-that is s-so funny! Yuu wouldn't t-talk about his feelings in a million years!" The redhead continued to laugh and he eventually stopped…ten minutes later.

--

"I was thinking we should set them up on a date. You know get them to spend some quality time together." Lavi announced sitting himself up once more onto his bed wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh! That'd be great!" Lenalee agreed excitedly. "We could secretly follow them and keep an eye on them."

"I do that all the time Lenalee." Lavi replied with a grin pointing at his eye patch.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Lenalee had stopped spinning and gave a whack to her friends arm.

"Ouch. I was kidding!" the redhead whined now nursing his arm.

"Uh huh. Well how're we going to make this work? I don't think Kanda will willingly go out with Allen." The Chinese girl wondered out loud slowly losing confidence in their plan.

"Don't worry about it. Leave that to me." Lavi snickered deviously.

"And exactly how are you going to do that, Oh Great Lavi?" Lenalee asked skeptically.

"With these." He pulled out two envelopes with Kanda's name on one and Allen's on the other. "Oh and I prefer The Great _Sexy_ Lavi, thank you very much."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "And what_ are_ those?"

"Fair tickets." Lavi replied proudly waving them around.

"Right! The fair is in town!" Lenalee clasped her hands together in joy. "You're brilliant Lavi!"

"I know I am. I mean who doesn't?" The redhead smirked triumphantly.

--

Allen sneezed loudly shivering slightly after.

"Ugh…I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." The small boy shuddered at the thought of the bathroom incident.

He pulled his blanket around him snuggling in to get comfortable.

"Well, it can't get any worse from what has happened lately…can it?"

--

"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!" Lavi cackled.

"Oh this is going to be ugly." Lenalee sighed.


	14. They're going to thank me someday

Hot Damn 12

Welcome! I'm sorry for the delay but this chapter has been bugging me. I wanted to make it fangirl worthy and stuff. I had this written and ready but when I was reading it over for mistakes and such it didn't satisfy me. So I worked on it changing it over and over. 6 days without updating has made me anxious. So now with my finished copy I give you HD chapter 11. And a big thanks to Parakeet in the Wind for giving me ideas! Thank you ReaperofDarkness for you extremely enthusiastic review! A special good luck to Kiri-Exorcist92, I hope you make it out of summer school alive! Enjoy!

NOTE: Long chapters are LONG.

WARNING: Kanda being angst and sneaky, Allen being pouty, Lavi being a ninja with his ninja powers and plus…something extra in which you will discover.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Eleven: They're going to thank me someday.

Twitch. That's what Kanda did. Twitch. His shoulders slumped and he looked back at the day before wondering why he was here.

-_Okay peoples, FLASHBACK-_

"Hey Yuu-pon…do you like the Fair?" Lavi asked slyly. He was currently at Kanda's house, in his room, on his bed, chin perched on his hand, and his legs flailing up and down onto the bed.

"No. You clearly know well what I do and don't like." Kanda replied not looking up from his homework.

"Aww! But Yuu, the Fair is so much fun! The food, rides, games, prizes!" The redhead listed trailing off. "What's not to like?"

"The people, noise, and the unmistakable stench of barf." The Japanese replied setting down his pencil.

"Those are minor setbacks!" Lavi replied getting off the bed strutting over to his friend throwing down an envelope onto the desk in front of said man.

Kanda quirked his eyebrow at the envelope.

"And this is?" He asked picking it up noticing his name on the back of the envelope.

"That, my friend, is a ticket to the Fair tomorrow." The redhead said proudly. If you looked closely you could see a blue sparkly background behind him and bunny ears sticking out from the top of his head.

"I'm not going with you Lavi." Kanda sighed shoving his homework into his bag. It was Friday and he'd finished his massive pile of homework in less than an hour. I mean who finishes their weekend homework on Friday? Kanda does. Because according to Lavi he is a stick in the mud.

"Who said you were going with me? You're going with our dear Brit!"

"Get the fuck out of my house." Was the immediate reply from the taller man.

"Aww! Yuu-pon! Don't be so cruel!" Lavi whined as he was being shoved towards the door that was so nicely adorned with a sign that said,_ "I don't give a damn go away."_ Oh yeah, that screamed welcome.

"How did you get in my house anyways?" Kanda asked annoyed. He wasn't getting much progress trying to get Lavi out of his house.

"With my ninja powers!" The redhead replied striking his special 'ninja pose'. He had stuck his hands out like he was going to chop something.

"That is _the_ most ridiculous thing you've done all day. Now get the fuck out of my house." The Japanese growled opening his bedroom door getting ready to throw the redhead out of his room.

"But Yuu! This is a chance for you and Allen to get to know each other!" Lavi whined clinging to Kanda's bedpost. Said person was trying to hang on and refrain from being peeled off and thrown out.

"The moyashi is annoying, smiley and has an endless pit as a stomach. That's more than enough to know about him." Kanda grumbled tugging at the redhead who was glued to his bedpost.

"But there must be a lot of things you want to uncover! If you go to the Fair I promise you shirtless Allen!" Lavi cried hanging on desperately cursing the fact that his palms were getting sweaty.

"What the hell? NO!" Kanda growled furiously flushing at the offer. He didn't want to see a shirtless Allen. Repeat, he _did not_ want to see a shirtless Allen…No matter how interesting it would be.

"I'll buy your soba for lunch for the rest of this year _and_ next!" Lavi was now in hysterics. He really wanted Kanda to go to the Fair with Allen. It was like watching a desperate girl trying to get a date.

Kanda stopped pulling and thought about it. Sure he didn't have a problem with money but he really hated standing in line surrounded by random people shoving up the fucking line wanting their food. Besides if he did go that didn't mean he had to enjoy himself or be nice to the damned moyashi. I mean how bad could 8 hours be? Oh fuck it. It would be hell. No sense in denying it. But some nagging feeling made Kanda accept it. It was his damned conscience, it had to be.

"S-so…do we have a deal?" Lavi asked letting go of the bedpost sitting on the floor looking up at his friend with big teary eyes.

"Hn, whatever. You owe me lunch for the rest of this year and next." Kanda answered looking away with a rather annoyed face feeling somewhat defeated.

'_I'm going to regret this…" _he thought starting to form a massive headache from Lavi's cheers.

'_I wouldn't be so sure of that! You want to go don't you? Just admit defeat you silly boy! NO DENYING LOVE!"_

"Great. The voice is back. Fucking wonderful." He said aloud.

"Huh? Did you say something Yuu?" The redhead asked stopping in place.

He had stopped at a rather weird looking pose from his 'happy dance'. His arms in the air and one leg off the floor pointing behind him. He looked like a sugar fairy fucking princess ballerina. Gross.

"Just telling myself how stupid you are." Kanda countered with a straight face.

"MEAN!" Lavi pouted looking rather childish. It wasn't cute, at least not to Kanda or Lenalee…or the moyashi. Maybe to some crazy girls that are equally crazy like Lavi.

"Whatever, I don't care. You're giving me a headache now get the fuck out of my house." The Japanese held open the door and watched as his friend walked out only to slam the door shut when the redhead left the room.

He wasn't worried about him sticking around the rest of his house. If he made one noise Kanda would hear it and probably murder Lavi because usually when Lavi made a noise in his house it wasn't a good sign…EVER.

So Kanda went to bed that night loathing tomorrow for he dreaded it would be the most regretful thing he'd ever do. But Yuu Kanda does not 'dread' anything. Oh no, if it comes at him he takes it by the neck and wrings the life out of it.

-_And we're back_-

So now here he was in front of the Fair entrance standing next to the Moyashi who compared to him in size looked like a 12 year old. He'd oh so rudely been awakened at 11:00 in the damned morning, with the fucking sun mocking him. Lavi threw him into his car and sped off down the street to go grab the Moyashi. So one hour later and a lot of noise he'd been ditched by Lavi in front of the Fair. Wonderful. Fucking peachy.

And to top it off, he was supposed to be _nice_ to the moyashi and have a _fun_ time. Yeah, '_nice _and _fun' _wasn't a big part in his vocabulary. Making matters worse, if he left before the day was done, Lavi would tell Komui that he was the one that accidentally bumped Lenalee resulting in her falling into a pond and getting the fever. They blamed it on a careless little kid.

So there was Kanda, with Allen…at the Fair. Just repeating to make sure you get it. Okay? Good.

"S-so…shall we go?" Allen asked looking up with a sheepish smile. Even though he didn't look very sure about it, his smile was still tooth ache worthy.

"Che, whatever." Kanda was already in a foul mood. He started walking in long steps the white haired boy practically jogging to keep up with the taller man.

"What do you want to do first?" The shorter boy asked while dodging a group of kids that were running past him with small sticky hands. Nasty.

"I don't care. I'm just trying to live through the fucking day. So just choose whatever you want." The Japanese replied trying to keep calm with all the noise and such…he wasn't succeeding. And he decided to fuck nice. If the kid talked to him and he made some rude reply it was the kids own 

damned fault for making hi talk when he was obviously grumpy. He didn't even get his coffee.

"I know you don't want to be here but you might as well make the most of it!" Allen stated shooting a glare over at Kanda.

"…yeah, right." Kanda replied sarcastically which only made Allen ticked off.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm going to enjoy myself no matter how sulky you feel like being." The younger boy announced getting ahead of Kanda only to turn around stick his tongue out at him and run off.

--

"Not a good way to get Kanda to the Fair, Lavi." Lenalee sighed watching Allen line up for some big roller coaster with Kanda in tow, knowing all too well that he was grumpy.

"But I got him here right? That's all that matters." Lavi replied digging out a pair of binoculars from his bag.

"Ugh. You _still_ have _that?"_ The Chinese girl asked mildly disgusted pointing at Lavi's bag.

"Don't insult the bag! It's been with me through tough times. It gave that Tyki guy a black eye when he was hitting on me last year okay?" The redhead retorted defending his precious bag clutching it close to him.

"Okay…well as long as it doesn't eat anything…" Lenalee said inching away from said bag while taking the binoculars.

"Now that's just silly Lenalee." Lavi replied patting his bag and putting it aside.

Lenalee swore she saw the bag swallow a squirrel.

--

"Ugh…" Kanda groaned as he followed Allen off the roller coaster.

"That was bloody wicked!" Allen beamed as he bounded off the platform seeming more active then usual.

"No, that was bloody _loud_." The Japanese hissed as he rubbed his temple.

"Let's go on that one next!" Allen stated excitedly completely ignoring what Kanda had said. He was pointing at some large ride that was swinging back and forth with the occasional loop-de-loop in the shape of a canoe.

"Kid you're crazy. I think you've been spending too much time with that rabbit." Kanda groaned reluctantly trudging along. He wasn't supposed to let the kid out of his sight and double penalty for him if he lost Allen.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I don't get why you're always so negative." Allen commented as he took his stand in line behind a group of little kids.

"Positive does not go well with me. And like you said, I'm negative. Got a problem with it?" The Japanese asked menacingly.

"Yes. Yes I do have a problem with it." Allen retorted with a glare. Well not exactly a glare, more like a disapproving look.

"I don't know why I bother to argue with you." Kanda said pushing Allen forward since the line had moved quite a bit during their argument.

--

"…" Kanda couldn't say anything as he watched Allen consume heaps of Fair food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Allen asked as he lifted his drink.

"No. I'm not going to risk my stomach like you. But then again, you're an endless pit. Not to mention you're like a little kid in a fucking candy store." The Japanese said as he took a sip of his water.

"Oh thanks." The white haired boy replied sarcastically.

It was only 6:00pm.

Kanda had another hour to go before he could get the fuck out of this hell hole. Super.

--

"Well, they've been on pretty much every ride now." Lenalee sighed as she dropped the binoculars.

"Except one, The Ferris wheel." Lavi smirked. This was all going according to plan.

"Ah, I see. That's why you picked the Fair." Lenalee realized giving Lavi a pat on the back. "Genius, Lavi."

"Yup. And it's about time the sun started going down. This is going to be good."

--

Allen was now walking alongside Kanda since he felt pretty tired. He'd run around the Fair all day. He was surprised Kanda wasn't tired.

"We've been around the fucking Fair, gone on every damned ride, I've gotten 17 headaches today and I'm tired of this shit. What more is there for you to torture me with in this damned hell?" Kanda asked irritated.

Correction. Allen was tired and so was Kanda.

"Easy. The Ferris Wheel." Allen replied smugly feeling rather good about himself at the moment due to Kanda's outburst.

Kanda twitched. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Hey lookie here Devitto! Hee!" An eerie voice called.

Allen stopped mid step shuddering.

"Oi. What the hell's wrong now?" Kanda asked disregarding the voice.

"Ah? Is that Cross's pupil I see?" Another voice came that made Allen completely freeze. He just stood there like a statue.

Two figures had come out of the shadows of a stand. One blonde the other not.

"Gee Devitto! I think you're right! Hee!"

"Hmm? Of course I am Jasdero."

"Erm…Kanda?" Allen said suddenly. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"It's because of those two isn't it." It was more like a statement. The Japanese stood there staring at the white haired boy and two others latched onto him.

"Yes." Allen answered with no hesitation.

"Aww! Don't be so mean! Hee!" Jasdero chirped.

"Yeah! After we went to so much trouble to find you after Mr. Tall Dark and Scary dragged you away that time at the Park." Devitto added giving a look at Kanda who stood there twitching.

"So pupil! Who is that guy anyways? Hee!" The blonde asked resting his chin on top of Allen's head.

"Last time we asked if he was your boyfriend and now I'm pretty sure he is! I mean lookit you and him here at the Fair together!" Devitto taunted.

By now Kanda had snapped. He was here not against his own will. Not really but he didn't want to be here. And he wasn't going to let some punk get away with calling him the moyashi's boyfriend.

"Bastard punk, who'd go out with the Moyashi?"

"Oh? Aren't you? Hee!" Jasdero asked mockingly, pulling at Allen's cheek ignoring the pained cry.

"Fuck no." Kanda deadpanned.

"K-Kanda! You're not helping the situation!" Allen cried as he desperately tried to peel Devitto off his hip.

The Japanese rolled his eyes taking the moyashi wrist he dragged him towards their original destination. He didn't give a damn that the two 'clowns' were following while making a ruckus. He just wanted to go home.

He hadn't realized that he still had Allen's wrist in his grip until he let go of it inside one of the Ferris wheel cabs. Jasdero and Devitto were on the next one and they were making unpleasant gestures at Kanda.

"Uh…thanks…I guess." Allen muttered sitting adjacent to Kanda in the cab.

"I don't get why you let those punks get to you like that. I'd figure that you were old enough to handle those kinds of situations. But I guess you're just that annoying 12 year old." Kanda mocked.

"I'm not 12!" Allen yelled flushing. It wasn't strong…it was just a yell.

The Ferris wheel had started to move and Kanda was looking at the cab behind them and the two 'punks' had now been reduced to sitting down and sulking. Allen thought that Kanda was staring at him and looked away out the window his cheeks burning.

"Y-you said you didn't want to be here…so why'd you come?" Allen stammered trying to start up conversation since the silence was starting to strangle him.

"The stupid rabbit made me come. He said I needed damned quality time with you. Total waste of my time." Kanda grumbled feeling tired.

"Oh…" Allen felt shot. He'd just been declared a waste of time. Usually it wouldn't have really bothered him but coming from Kanda it felt like a whack on the head with a hammer.

"S-so…are you going to prom?" The white haired boy kept going even though he didn't want to something was making him.

"No. I have no business there." The Japanese replied staring out the window watching the dots that were people shuffle about.

"I figured. I think I'll go…even though I don't have anyone to go with. I'm just going for the heck of it since I've never been to one." The shorter and younger male replied face lighting up at the sight from the height that they were at.

Kanda looked over at Allen who was now mesmerized and not paying attention. He looked so much at calm. He didn't realize he was moving until he was sitting beside the moyashi.

"K-Kanda? Something wrong?" Allen asked as the cab shifted at Kanda's sudden movement.

"Shut up."

Allen was going to reply with something smart but he never got the chance. Kanda was kissing him. Again. Except this time he kind of saw it coming. He tried to push the taller man away but Kanda was a lot stronger.

When Kanda pulled away the Ferris wheel had stopped and he got up and walked out of the cab and off the platform with a disheveled Allen in tow. He had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face and Allen was stammering to himself.

--

"Looks like you two had a good time." Lavi replied casually acting as if he hadn't followed the two all day. But truthfully he had and even saw Kanda land one on Allen.

"Hey there you two!" Lenalee greeted cheerfully from the back seat.

"Whatever, take me home now." Kanda grumbled climbing in the front seat after throwing Allen into the back to join Lenalee since he was still recovering from the _incident_.

"What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked innocently.

"U-umm…n-nothing…" Allen replied looking away to hide his blush. He twitched when he saw Kanda smirk.

'_Dirty bastard…'_ Allen said in his head.

"Well at least you two didn't kill each other. That's amazing. I guess Yuu-pon can behave himself." Lavi mocked as he drove down the street.

"I'll kill you." The Japanese growled.

"Haha…well have you thought about taking Allen to prom?" Lenalee intercepted.

"I'm not sure if the moyashi has it in him to even go _to _the damned prom." Kanda mocked.

"S-shut up." Allen shot back at him still slightly flushed.

"Ah! Such wonderful progress!" Lavi cried happily almost swerving into another car.

"Watch it Lavi!" Lenalee scolded.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy for Yuu-pon and Allen!"

--

That night Kanda was awoken by his phone. He had a text message from the rabbit. He opened it and read it having to squint because of the light radiating off the screen.

_From: Lavi_

_To: Kanda_

_Ne, Yuu-pon! I'm so happy for the two of you! Seems you played nice and got somewhere with the Brit! 5 weeks to prom Yuu! I think you and Allen would look lovely together there! _

"Hn, don't think I'm going to make it easy for you rabbit. I know what you're doing." Kanda said to himself. Oh yes, he'd been aware of the stalking. Yuu Kanda was not stupid. No sir, he was quite keen.

And so ends another day for him. Only there were many days ahead of him to come…bring it on.

--

"Ugh…" Allen groaned as he flipped his phone open. He had a message from Lavi so he opened it. He was tired. He'd deal with it now before sleeping again since he'd probably forget in the morning.

He immediately shot up straight when he saw that the message was a picture of him and Kanda on the Ferris wheel when he was being kissed.

He looked at the message with it blushing madly.

_Hey Allen! I thought you might want this! You should tell me if Kanda is a good kisser sometime. I've always wondered with that guy. Anyways, see you at school! _

"L-Lavi…I'm going to kill you." Allen growled saving the picture and shutting the phone.

He laid back in bed and didn't fall asleep for the next hour.

--

"Muhahaha...!" Lavi cackled. He'd uploaded the picture to his computer and posted it on the school website. He didn't worry about getting in trouble. The teachers were too damned lazy to update the website.

"Beautiful." The redhead leaned back in his chair admiring his work.

"They're going to thank me someday."


	15. This is what you can call DENIAL

Hot Damn 13

Okay, Hai gaiz. Well here I am with another epic chapter by yours truly. Most of you are wondering about how Kanda and Allen are going to murder Lavi. Will it be castrating him? Strangling? Drowning him with awful 80's music by some old dead guy? Maybe. I've tried to make this chapter the best so far because I feel good about myself for getting all the way to chapter 13 (It's my favorite number. Yes I am weird.) Plus I think I got pinky cramp about…a million times throughout the writing of this chapter. Any who, I'd like to thank FireNose for her wonderfully long review (like seriously, longest review I've gotten so far), Lonely Kitty for being so great, she's been reviewing since the very beginning of HD even though so far it's still a bit short, SilentKiller1 who deserves recognition because even though her reviews are short there are a lot of them and to everyone who reviews, favorites me or the story or puts me on alerts. And Kiri-Exorcist92…I hope you make it out alive. I miss your reviews oh-so very much. Well enough lolly-gagging, on with it.

NOTE: On my previous chapter I believe I made the mistake of writing down 'eleven' and not 'twelve'. I will fix that when I can so please ignore it. (And when I say I'll fix it when I can means when I feel like it and I really don't want to go back and fix it. Hahaha…sorry.)

WARNING: Kanda and Allen teaming up to beat/punch Lavi into the ground with the strength of a million angry Kanda's and Allen's.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Thirteen: This is what you can call DENIAL.

Monday. No good comes out of it. We all know that. Sure it may be the start of another week. At least that's how most people look at it since they declare Sunday the end of the Weekend. But putting that aside, Monday means back to work, school and other activities that require 'work'.

So to speak we all know Yuu Kanda hates Mondays. Sure he hates pretty much every day of the week but Monday was like…Hell mixed with…pink. Horrid pink.

Allen? He could like _war_ if he wanted to. He could like _anything_ if he tried. Except Cross Marian…that man was impossible. Usually he liked Monday, but today was the start of 'The Prom that Escaped from HELL'. Why? Because, One: He had an angry mob of girls that are trying to kill him and it was all Kanda's fault. Two: Prom was 5 weeks from now and school never seemed more dangerous. And last but not least Three: LAVI. For obvious reasons.

_Lavi _was not at his morning shift. Allen asked his manger Miranda and she said he called in earlier and said he wasn't feeling well. Total BS. So in walks Kanda in all his grumpy glory that girls swoon over. He gets his coffee and starts to leave not bothering to wonder where the rabbit was and completely disregarding the fact that Allen didn't look at him at all or try to.

But then Allen being Allen decides to cut work short and join Kanda on his way to school. Miranda was okay with it since they were having a slow morning.

They walk. They don't talk. Why? A: Kanda is being his half-assed grumpy self. B: Allen didn't know what to say after the Ferris wheel incident. C: They were now at school.

So like any other school there are groups of people. Hunched together all around the school yard, talking amongst them. But today something had stirred up the student body. As Kanda and Allen trudged up the stairs to the front doors wondering why that people looked at them and made faint whispers at the sight of the two. They found out as soon as they opened the front doors and walked in.

Allen blushed madly feeling embarrassed and angry. Kanda stood there and twitched trying to suppress his anger. It wasn't working. It rolled off him and contaminated anything in its wake.

"What the fucking hell is all this shit?" He asked to no one in particular. But with the tone he used immediately cleared the hall's leaving him and Allen to stare at the monstrosity.

"Oh I can enlighten you on that one Kanda." Allen started with a sugary sweet voice.

"It means I'm gutting out Lavi's last eye out and chopping off his hands and feet." He finished in a deadly tone that was not like him at all.

"_Rabbit._" Kanda growled angrily as he set off down the knowing well where Lavi would be. Allen followed. He wasn't about to let his redheaded friend off scot clean. Besides, If he didn't go then there'd be nothing left of Lavi to destroy if Kanda went alone.

The two walked through the long hallway their anger growing every time they passed the picture of them kissing on the Ferris wheel. And there were _a lot _of copies, slapped up on every inch of all the lockers and walls so that nothing was visible except the picture in question. They were even scattered about the floors.

They reached their first period classroom. And inside was a crowd huddled around one sole desk. I don't think you need to ask whose it was. The two murderous males approached. There was Lavi in the middle of it bragging his ass off. A few people shivered feeling like they were being watched. They turned around and saw Kanda and Allen. The look the two had on their faces was cold enough to freeze hell. They ran and others noticed running off for the same reason. Finally the crowd had cleared in fear leaving Lavi, who was still talking about his feat not realizing his two friends standing there ready to gut him.

He stopped opening his eyes and saw his friends.

"Oh hey guys! Seems you two are popular lately." Lavi said with a wide grin acting all innocent.

"Save the fucking sweet talk _Rabbit._" Kanda hissed shooting a glare. Lavi shivered keeping quiet.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Allen asked nicely with a smile that Lavi knew was fake. "I thoughy you weren't 'feeling well'. Run out of gossip to run your mouth to everybody? Oh wait, I think you got the message across with the _pictures_."

"I heed innocent!" Lavi said his mouth twitching up into a smile even though he was slightly scared. He'd never seen Allen so angry and combined with Kanda, he was as good as dead. He knew the consequences for his little gossip spree and was ready to take it. It was part of his mastermind plan.

Kanda grasped the collar of his shirt and lifted him until their faces were close.

"Care to fucking explain?" Kanda growled. Lavi felt the anger radiating off his friend and he just smiled.

"Mmmm…not really. I mean honestly Yuu, you're smart enough to know what happens when I get a hi-def digital camera." Lavi drawled placing a hand to Kanda's that was gripping his shirt.

"Lavi you sneaky prude." Allen grumbled angrily jabbing a finger at the redhead's shoulder.

"Ouch. Sorry Brit but that's how it has to be! But do not fear for you'll be thanking your Big Bro someday soon." The redhead announced proudly patting the white haired boy's head. He looked over at Kanda who was not doing any better with all that anger rolling off him.

"I know you like him Yuu. And you _know_ that he likes you too. Wake up Yuu-pon and see what's been staring you in the face before it gives you a hard slap." Lavi whispered so that only Kanda would hear.

"I don't get why you're trying so fucking hard Rabbit. But then again I don't know why you try so fucking hard most of the damned time. Whether you're crazy or just about the most determined person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, I'm _never_ going to make it easy on you." The Japanese let go of Lavi's shirt still feeling angry. He'd…'repay' the redhead later.

"Hmmm? Is that a hint of caring I hear Yuu? Well I never expected you to make anything easy. And you should know, I'm _always _determined. Plus, don't think I'm going to make it easy either." Lavi retorted confidently grabbing Allen's arm and pulling him closer.

"Uh…Lavi?" Allen inquired having calmed down. Not that he'd forgotten to make Lavi pay. He went ignored as Lavi pulled him in for a hug. Allen was faced so that he could see Kanda. Said person quirked his brow.

"So, I bet that I can get _you_ and _Allen_ to prom and beyond…_together_." Lavi stated smugly.

"I'd like to see you _try_." Kanda challenged.

"Well then, I will." And with that Lavi shoved Allen towards Kanda who not-so-gracefully landed roughly on top of the Japanese. There was a _click_ and a flash. Kanda had pushed the shorter boy off his with ease glaring up at the camera in Lavi's possession.

"Perfect shot you two! I think it'll look absolutely wonderful in the yearbook!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you." The Japanese hissed murderously.

"Oh, I'll _gladly_ assist you on that." Allen added in standing up.

"Oh boy." Lavi muttered suddenly distressed.

--

"Nice going Lavi." Lenalee sighed as she handed Lavi an icepack.

"Well sacrifices must be made." The redhead replied taking the icepack and settling it on his eye.

"You just had to provoke them." The Chinese stated disapprovingly as she slapped yet another band aid onto Lavi who was sprawled out on the field behind the school.

"Yes I did. At least now we know that they can team up for something." Lavi replied hissing when Lenalee accidently bumped a bruise on his shoulder.

The girl muttered an apology before going on. "What? Revenge?"

"Yup. And I learned something today…"

"And that is?"

"The Brit has a _really_ strong backswing."

Lenalee sighed heavily. "I can't believe that's what you're saying after you just got your ass handed to you by two of your best friends."

"When you say 'ass handed to me', does that count for a black eye, about a couple hundred cuts and a few million bruises, a probably dislocated arm…and maybe a broken rib cage?" Lavi asked wincing when he tried to sit up.

"Yes, that just about sums it up."

"Wonderful. Well I'm going to call it a day." The redhead stated as he managed to sit up only to fall onto his back once more.

"…Do you need some help getting home?" Lenalee asked smiling slightly with an 'I-told-you-so-but-your-an-idiot' tone.

"Yes please. And could you also help me write my will? I think it'll come in handy soon."

"You're over-reacting. But then again, this is you we're taking about." Lenalee shook her head as she helped her friend up.

"Hahaha. You are _so_ supportive." Lavi replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you're going to pull another stunt like that make sure I'm there before you decide to pry open the shark's mouth."

"Yes ma'am." Lavi lazily saluted. His cell phone went off suddenly and he pulled it out from his pocket with his good arm since the other was currently…unavailable. He opened it and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_YOU PUT IT ON THE SCHOOL WEBSITE TOO? LAVI YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLY STUPID!" _

Lavi held the phone away from his ear and snapped it shut ending the call. He turned his phone off for good measures too.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked recognizing the loud voice that emitted from the phone.

"Allen." Lavi nodded.

"You gonna go hide for a couple days?"

"Give me a week. If I don't show up by then you'll conveniently find my will. I hope you make my funeral nice." The redhead said waving his hand around dismissing the matter.

Lenalee shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well what's next Captain Stupid?"

"Hmm…we move onto the 'set up' Commodore Reasonable."

"Ah I see."

"Yup."

"Well I guess this puts an end to the beginning."

"Right you are. Now, we move onto the middle."

--

Allen sat there. He _really _wanted to beat the living daylight out of something whether it was alive or not…preferably Lavi's face. He'd just gotten hung up on so he was now sitting there staring at the school's website. Every single page had _that_ picture.

"Stupid Lavi…stupid prom…" Allen huffed closing the site and falling ungracefully onto his bed.

"I just had to meet the prick." The white haired boy sighed falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

--

Thonk. Thump. Drop.

Kanda glared at Lavi. Well, not exactly Lavi. More like a picture of him pinned to the Japanese's dart board by well…darts.

He pulled out one of the many pictures that the redhead had mass produced and spread all throughout the school from his bag. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

"Damned rabbit…damned moyashi…" Kanda growled crumpling up the picture and throwing it watching it plop onto his desk.

"I'm going to make the rabbit _regret_ he ever tried something like this…"

"_Nu uh! You want the plan to work. You want to go to the prom with Allen and you want to get in his pants!" The Lavi in his head stated annoyingly._

"No. I do not want anything to happen with me and the moyashi all because of the fucked up rabbit." Kanda rubbed his temple.

"_Yeah right. Well I guess this is what you can call DENIAL."_

"Ugh. Shut the fuck up."


	16. Thought so

Hot Damn 14

Haillo. Well here I am with another chapter. Most of you are saying stuff like, 'Lavi's getting off to easy' or 'That's not the end of it is it?'. Well it's not the end of it. Last chapter I left Lavi with a beating from our loveable 2. Well don't think I was going to leave it at just that. This chapter I have added in angst. With a smidge of humor because I can't write a fic with Lavi in it that doesn't have humor in it. The angst may not be very…angsty because I haven't tried writing much angst but I tried my best. So enjoy the angst people.

WARNING: ANGST. It like radiates out of your screen…hopefully…probably not. Seriously, I suck at writing angst unless it was intended to be an angsty story. Which this is not really supposed to be. Tell me if it does because then I know I can at least write _some_ form of angst. But highly doubt it.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Fourteen: Thought so

Lavi was going to lose it. It's only been roughly an hour since he got to work and Allen was ignoring him most the time or shooting him these…_looks_. And as in _looks_ from Allen means either 1: pissed off angry like Satan, 2: hurt kicked sad puppy or 3: plain nothing's there look. It killed Lavi. Every time he got the angry look he swore something died inside and the world turned cold. He hadn't seen our loveable Brit smile all morning. Smirks didn't count. This was a new record.

"Um…Allen?" The redhead asked sheepishly.

He was beside Allen at the cash register. The white haired boy turned his back on Lavi and looked over his shoulder. Oh, there it is. This time it's the hurt kicked sad puppy look. That one made Lavi feel guilty. As for the plain nothing's there look…it made Lavi feel empty inside. It was like anything that the kid did made an impression on everyone. Whether he meant to or 

not. Obviously Allen meant to at this moment. The redhead knew it was because of the school website. He just knew it. How? He got an angry phone call the night before and this nagging sensation at the back of his head.

As he watched his adorable Brit walk away the usual chime rang above the door and Lavi turned his head to see Kanda. Yes our idol of all things dark, scary, mean, and perilous.

"Ah! Yuu-pon! ALLEN'S BEING SCARY!" Lavi pounced at the Japanese only to meet the cold floor since Kanda had oh-so-nicely moved so that Lavi make acquaintance with the surface below his feet.

"That's fucking wonderful." The long haired man deadpanned not caring. He swiped his coffee that was left by Allen on the counter leaving his payment and heading back out from where he entered.

"But Yuu!" Lavi whined as the Japanese left and trudged along to school.

From the counter Allen watched amused as to how Kanda had left his friend on the floor. Said friend turned his head and looked at the white haired boy at the counter.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked getting up off the floor and strutting over to the Brit.

"Oh yeah." Allen replied with an evil smirk.

"…THIS IS MUTINY!" The redhead cried slamming his head onto the counter.

"That's my move idiot."

"…"

--

"YUU-PON!" Lavi beamed as he threw himself towards Kanda who was seated at his desk swarmed by girls.

"What the hell do you want now?" The Japanese spat as he watched the redhead shove through the crowd.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing with all these _girls._ You know how this many girls are bad for you." Lavi scolded. He plopped down onto his seat.

"…Are you on crack?"

"Ah…sorry nope. Not today." Lavi stated and he leaned back in his seat. "Oh hey Brit."

Allen had walked in and took his seat beside the redhead. Looking over he gave look number one at Lavi.

Kanda snorted. "_That's _what you've been so afraid of? It fucking looks like a little kid is glaring at you."

"I resent that comment _Kanda_." Allen muttered loud enough for the two beside him to hear. Lavi momentarily froze at the tone that just escaped his Brit's mouth.

"But Yuu! It's Allen we're talking about! HE NEVER GLARES." Lavi whined clinging onto his friends arm recovering from Allen's statement.

"Get off of me."

--

"LENALEE!" Lavi ran at said girl in tears. It was lunch and Lavi had spotted the girl at their usual table.

"Ah. Lavi. Something wrong?" The Chinese girl asked awkwardly patting his back since he decided to hug/cling to her.

"IT'S HORRIBLE! ALLEN AND KANDA ARE PICKING ON ME!"

"Fucked up rabbit, you sound like you're 7." Kanda growled coming up behind the two at their table with Allen in tow.

"SEE? THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!" Lavi pointed at the two accusingly. He got an awful glare from Allen and Kanda so he decided to hide behind Lenalee. It was _always_ the smartest thing to do when you're about to be killed by your best friends.

The Chinese girl sighed heavily. "Kanda, Allen, be nicer to Lavi and Lavi stop being a baby."

The three muttered some form of yes because they could _never_ defile Lenalee. It was like an unwritten law of her.

"So, we haven't done this in a long time and I think it's going to be good for all of us…let's talk about our feelings!" The girl clasped her hands together and sported a sweet smile.

The boys groaned. Talking about their 'feelings' would put a dent in their pride…and in Lavi's term, 'manliness'.

"Come on! With all this stress with the prom you _must_ feel aggravated!" Lenalee urged. "I'll go first. I feel disappointed in you guys for being so childish. And I think Allen and Kanda would look wonderful together."

Lavi broke out laughing hysterically as Allen and Kanda twitched simultaneously.

"Okay, okay! I 'feel' that Kanda's being an uptight stick in the mud and Allen's paranoid and too high strung lately!" Lavi used finger quotes when he said feel. Obviously he was joking but everybody knew that he felt like that somewhere along the line.

"I think Lavi's being a bloody prude, sticking his nose into other peoples business and Kanda's a dirty sneak." Allen huffed slightly offended.

There was a short silence and everybody faced to look at their Japanese companion. Kanda looked at his friends.

"What?" He spat slightly annoyed at the stares.

"Well…it's your turn." Lenalee commented.

"Yeah, Yuu. We all went already but you." Lavi added shaking his finger in a scolding manner.

Allen just shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah? Well I think this is fucking stupid and so are all of you." Kanda growled standing up. He left his three companions alone at the table and walked off down the hall.

"So…Allen…" Lavi drawled.

He just shot the redhead look number one. The entire cafeteria froze.

"Yeah…thought so."


	17. Are you serious?

Hot Damn 15

Yo. Lately I've been stuck in my house and it's making me depressed. So I though, 'Hey, let's write some fluff.' So today I bring you a chapter of fluff. No, it's not time for the prom yet. But they're getting into their exams. MUHAHAHHAHA. Thank you Kiri-Exorcist92, for taking time to read my fic, even though you are in Summer school right now and depriving yourself of sleep as well. It makes me very happy to find how dedicated you are to my fic. So enjoy the fluff.

WARNING: Fluff. Loads of it. Because I felt like it. Hint of Yullen if you squint and a bit of Lavi/Allen if you look _real_ hard. Motherly Lenalee. Surprise twist at the end because I just had to.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Fifteen: Are you serious?

Sniff. Sneeze. Cough. Groan.

"Ugh…" Allen moaned as he laid his head onto the counter hoping to ease his throbbing head.

"Ah? Allen, is something wrong?" Lavi asked curiously wincing as he heard the white haired boy cough harshly.

"…I think I have a cold…" The boy said hoarsely rubbing at his eyes.

"WHAT? MY BRIT HAS A COLD?" Lavi cried hysterically starting to pace frantically only to stop when Allen groaned.

"Lavi…please, shut up." The British boy clamped his hands over his ears trying to drown out all noise.

"Right. Sorry." The redhead complied sheepishly.

Allen sighed heavily closing his eyes hoping to get at least a minute of peace. He cringed when the bell above the door jingled.

He didn't have to look up to know it was the one and only Yuu Kanda that had walked in like he did every morning.

Said person looked down at the white haired boy.

"What the fuck, are you dead?" Kanda asked standing in front of the counter.

"Ah! Yuu-pon! Nah, Allen's not dead, he's just sick." Lavi explained patting Allen's back only to have the younger boy erupt a violent cough.

Kanda frowned. "Since the moyashi is out of commission, rabbit you know my order."

"Yes sir!" Lavi drawled giving a salute before bounding off to grab Kanda's order.

In the meantime Kanda just stared down at the pile of limbs called Moyashi.

"If you're so goddamned sick, then go home." The Japanese growled.

The head on the counter nodded in disagreement. "I can't…I have to go to school…exams are coming up."

Kanda just kept frowning. Watching as Allen kept sneezing, coughing, or groaning.

"Here you go Yuu-pon!" Lavi beamed as he handed Kanda his coffee.

The Japanese took the cup and turned to walk out. He heard Lavi ask Allen if he wanted to go home as the door closed behind him.

--

Neither the rabbit nor the moyashi came to school later that day. Kanda figured that Lavi had dragged Allen home. When Lenalee asked where the two were he just simply replied, 'The rabbit's probably at the moyashi's house.'

--

"Why the fuck do I have to go?" Kanda growled annoyed as he begrudgingly followed Lenalee up to Allen's front door.

"Because. You're his friend too." Lenalee stated ringing the door bell.

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, right."

The door opened only to show a disheveled Lavi.

"Oh! Hi guys!" The redhead opened the door and let the two in.

"Hey. How's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Ah…well, when I got him home he just had a cold. But then about an hour later it turned into a fever. So I ran around the house trying to find medicine and stuff. It went down a bit but it's still bad." Lavi explained leading the two up the stairs to Allen's room.

"Be warned! His room right now is a mess."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Just open the fucking door."

Lavi shook his head and entered into the room.

Lenalee gasped at the sight. The garbage can was overflowing with rolled up tissue wads and the floor was littered with them. There were a few articles of clothing strewn along the couch and books and papers were stacked on the desk. Kanda swore he saw two empty bottles of aspirin.

"Shh! He's sleeping." Lavi pointed over at the bed where Allen was under a mass of blankets.

Lenalee walked closer to the bed to see the white haired boy looking a lot paler than he usually was. Placed on his forehead was a wet cloth and on the bedside table were a bunch of medications for colds along with about 5 bottles of Advil or Tylenol.

"Well you seemed to have taken care of him nicely." The Chinese girl praised picking up a bottle of Advil only to find it was empty.

"Yeah. Our little Brit's been coughing and sneezing all day. And every time he woke up he chugged down about half a bottle of aspirin." The redhead plopped down onto the couch ignoring the clothing.

"If you got everything under damned control than I'm leaving. There's no fucking point in me being here." Kanda said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Kanda! Get back here!" Lenalee called as she followed Kanda. She pulled him back into the room by the ear. Lavi laughed at the Japanese's pained expression.

From the bed Allen groaned. Lenalee snapped her attention back to the white haired boy. She bounded back over to the bed to see that Allen had cracked his eyes open.

"Ah! Allen, you're awake!"

"H-huh…? Lenalee?" The white haired boy asked groggily.

The Chinese girl just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Kanda's here too."

Allen looked surprised before groaning and reaching for a bottle of Tylenol or Advil.

"Here." Lavi had walked over by now and held out a couple pills and a glass of water. Allen took them both graciously and swallowed them.

"Sorry for troubling you Lavi…" The British boy apologized as he fell back onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Nah, it's okay. What're friends for?" Lavi waved it off grinning down at his friend.

"But…what if you get sick too?"

"Don't worry about it. It takes at least a chain of 6 people to spread a cold." The redhead replied nonchalantly.

"Besides, he's stupid. He can't get the cold." Kanda pitched in from his new perch on the couch.

"Yuu! Don't be mean." Lavi pouted throwing a look at the Japanese.

Kanda just shrugged it off.

"Get some sleep." Lenalee said motherly as she replaced the damp cloth that was on Allen's forehead.

The white haired boy whispered thanks and dozed off once more.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make Allen something to eat when he wakes up again." The Chinese girl announced after she made sure Allen had fallen deep asleep.

"Ah, I'll come with you!" Lavi said happily. "Yuu! Look after the Brit while we're gone!"

Before Kanda could complain the two had shut the door behind them.

"Fucking hell." The Japanese growled annoyed.

He stood up and moved across the room to sit on the chair that was left beside the bed.

He stared at the boy sleeping on the bed and furrowed his brows.

"_Damn…" _He thought.

"_Aww! Isn't he cute? He looks so defenseless sleeping like that!" _The voice inside his head squealed in delight.

"_You did not just say that about the moyashi." _Kanda said slightly disgusted.

"_Oh but I did my dear Yuu." _The voice cackled.

"_Shut the fuck up." _Kanda growled growing impatient with the never ceasing voice.

"_But you know I'm right! He looks just so adorable!"_ The voice gushed.

"Fucking Christ." Kanda muttered trying to stop the twitch in his eye.

He looked down at the white haired boy when a small groan emitted from the sleeping figure.

Allen's face was flushed and his brows were furrowed like he was upset.

To Kanda's much chagrin he felt his face heat up the slightest bit.

"Damned moyashi." The Japanese growled.

To his own surprise his hand automatically reached out and gave a pat to Allen's head. The boy instantly relaxed, his brows no longer furrowed. Kanda cursed whatever force possessed him to do that. Withdrawing his hand he blamed God.

"I'm going insane." Kanda grumbled leaning back in his seat not noticing the quietest click that emitted from the door.

--

"Oh my God! Did you see that?" Lenalee shrieked excitedly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I-I can't believe it! Yuu showed physical signs of affection!" Lavi blurted still shocked at what he had seen.

"I know! Isn't it great?" The Chinese girl gushed swooning happily.

"B-but Yuu! H-he! And then the thing with the hand and the patting!" The redhead babbled.

"I KNOW!" Lenalee kept squealing in happiness.

--

A couple hours later

"We're back!" Lavi announced suddenly bursting into the room.

Lenalee followed close behind with a tray of soup.

"Kanda, did Allen wake up…?" The Chinese girl trailed off. Lavi stopped in place looking at the seat where Kanda was.

The Japanese had fallen asleep on the chair with his head tilted down slightly. It was a rare sight to see considering Kanda never fell asleep where people could easily see him.

The redhead slowly smirked pulling out a marker from his back pocket where he always stashed it and crept up to the sleeping Japanese, taking off the lid as he did.

"Lavi! Don't!" Lenalee called quietly.

"Don't worry!" Lavi replied not looking back. When he came close to Kanda he held up the marker.

"Don't even think about it rabbit." Kanda growled without lifting an eyelid.

Lavi, surprised with the sudden warning dropped the marker and stepped back taking a defensive position.

"Ah, Yuu…you're awake." The redhead said sheepishly.

The Japanese rolled his eyes getting up off the chair.

"Since you two decided to come back, I'm going home." Kanda said irritably making a beeline towards the door.

"Okay. See you!" Lenalee waved smiling as she took Kanda's former seat.

--

-A couple days later: Friday-

"Wait, so run that by me again?" Allen asked for the umpteenth time.

"Kanda gave you a pat on the head when you were sleeping." Lavi replied with a laugh. He'd gotten over his shock and was giddy like a school girl.

"Do you mean Yuu Kanda? As in tall, long hair, grumpy, half assed bastard who hates my guts? That Kanda?" The white haired boy asked for reassurance.

"Who the fuck are you calling half assed, moyashi?" Kanda growled as he walked up to the two.

"Of course, who else would I be describing to a T than you, straight cut fringe." The white haired boy stated with a polite smile.

"Go burn in hell." Kanda retorted twitching. Lavi just doubled over in laughter.

--

Later that night

Allen sat in his chair staring at a piece of paper in his hand that was trembling.

_Stupid apprentice,_

_I'll be returning back 'home' soon. You better have not messed up the place._

_Cross Marian._

There was a crudely drawn doodle of Cross himself next to his name.

"…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMING HOME!?" Allen shouted to no one in particular. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Ironically earlier that day Kanda had told him to go burn in hell. Well, Allen wasn't going to have to 'go' to hell. It was going to come to him.


	18. Kick things up a notch

Hot Damn 16

Fufufu…I have returned with another chapter of goodness! So you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter and made quite the uproar with the news of Cross coming back. To some of you, I told you his entrance was going to be flashy! (I'm sorry if it's not what you imagined. Personally I don't think it's flashy but whatever.) Can you guess what he's going to do? Where he's going to show up? Well let's see if your guesses are right! And congratulations to Kiri-Exorcist92 for getting out of the hellish prison we call summer school! Thank you doomshuriken for your upbeat review! Well on with the chapter! Enjoy gaiz!

WARNING: Kanda's bad mouth, Cross's bad mouth, Allen's bad mouth and utter chaos. DD

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Sixteen: Kick things up a notch.

Stare. Poke. More poke. Stare. Repeat.

Lavi sat opposite to Allen probing him with his fork. The Brit had been an empty shell all morning and now he wasn't even touching his heaps of food in front of him.

"Come on Allen! What's with you?" Lavi asked exasperated throwing his fork onto the table in which it made an annoying clattering sound.

Allen twitched. "It's him...!" Lavi watched as the white haired boy shuddered.

"What? Did Yuu-pon plant another one on you?" The redhead teased. Kanda just sat there trying to stop the twitch in his eye from the comment eating his lunch that Lavi had bought oh-so-kindly for him. But we all know it's because Kanda reluctantly (Yeah, right) went to the fair with Allen…as a date.

"It's not _him_…it's him." Allen corrected his cheek planted onto the cafeteria table.

"Be more specific, Allen." Lenalee sighed taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It's…C…Cr-Oh God I can't say it. It's too horrible." The white haired boy cried miserably.

"I don't get what so damned hard about it. It's just one name." Kanda scoffed. He pushed his tray away and threw a few glares around the room that managed to scare off some girls that were shooting death glares at Allen. Not that he cared but they were getting annoying.

"But it's too horrible to say. I'm afraid if I say it out loud he'll appear out of nowhere." Allen lifted his cheek off the table only to place his chin onto the surface.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult Brit?" Lavi asked poking at a lump of mashed potatoes.

"Fine. I g-got a letter the other day and…" Allen started to explain.

"And?" Lenalee urged.

"Well…i-it was from…C…Cr…"

"Spit it out Moyashi." Kanda spat.

"IT WAS FROM CROSS." Allen blurted out sighing relief that he actually said though not really feeling any better than that.

"Oh. What did it say?" Lenalee asked curiously knowing well that Allen didn't really like Cross.

"Yeah, don't leave out the details." Lavi chipped in suddenly interested.

Allen sat there for a while wondering how he should explain considering the fact that Cross was coming back from God knows where after God knows how long. And on top of that, it meant that he might be dragged 

around the world again trying to pay off all the debts that had accumulated over the years. That scared him the most. Not only did he not want to leave school after barely a year, he didn't want to leave his friends behind.

"W-well…it said he was coming back from…where ever. I don't know when but it's soon. At least, that's what he said in the letter. There wasn't much else on it…" Allen said quietly. If he was going to be dragged off around the world then he didn't want his friends to know.

"So, you're afraid because some fucking crackpot could show up at any given time?" Kanda asked sceptically.

"Umm…I guess." The white haired boy confirmed.

"…The rabbit's getting to you. He's got you fucking paranoid." Kanda commented standing up.

"Hey! I am not!" Both Lavi and Allen retorted simultaneously. Kanda just snorted and walked off down the hall leaving two flustered idiots and an amused Lenalee.

--

1:57pm Monday. 5th period Physics

Allen slumped in his chair. He just wanted class to end. He looked up at the clock ignoring Mr. Reever and his lecture on momentum. It had barely moved the last time he had looked at it which was apparently…two minutes ago. The clock was mocking him. He looked over at Lavi who was doodling in his notebook. His redheaded friend was lucky. He barely had to put any effort into school since he had such a great memory.

Lenalee did well in school too. At first Allen thought it had to do with the fact that most the teachers used to work with Komui and knew his…well 'negotiating' skills. But alas, Lenalee earned her grades painstakingly. Kanda? Smart. Allen would've never guessed. Honestly…_never_.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Reever paused his lecture and went over to open it. Allen noticed that he went rigid after opening the door a crack. Since he sat at the back near the corner he leaned a little over his desk to see if he could get a peek at who was at the door. He instantly regretted it. He immediately tried to hide behind his textbook as Mr. Reever back away from the door hiding behind his clipboard. The door was flung open and standing there in all his womanizing glory was Cross Marian with his foot still poised in the air after having kicked the door open. He stepped in and instantly the girls started swooning over him even though he was probably 20 or 30 years older.

His long red hair was the same as always. His face dawned glasses along with a mask covering half of it, long black and gold coat and his hands in their rightful places in his pockets and a lit cigarette dangling in his mouth.

"That's him isn't it?" Lenalee whispered to Allen after Cross had shot a look over the class that silenced the sudden chatter.

The white haired boy nodded sadly sinking in his seat hoping he'd either combust into sudden flames or disappear. Whichever happened first.

"Erm…Class this is Cross Marian. Some of you might know him. And I must say I have no idea what he's doing here and would like to know why." Mr. Reever gritted out not so subtly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Reever." Cross replied waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "I'm only here to collect a piece of trash."

Allen twitched at that but remained silent inwardly praying to whatever was up there to make Cross not notice him.

"OI! STUPID APPRENTICE! I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING BACK THERE NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!" Cross roared making the class snap their heads to face Allen.

Said boy cringed and looked at his friends for help. Lavi was actually laughing quietly to himself but laughing nonetheless. Lenalee looked at him 

with a look that screamed 'Do something before something goes wrong'. And Kanda was the worst of all. He looked at him with that damned smug smirk of his. He was enjoying this. That bloody prick.

Allen grit his teeth and abruptly stood from his seat and marched down the rows of desks the stares of his peers following. When he stopped in front of Cross he threw the scariest glare that he'd even shot.

"Master…" Allen hissed.

"Stupid apprentice." Cross countered.

"Why are you here?"

"You got my letter didn't you?"

"Yes. But why are you _here_ in my school, in my class?"

"Because I feel like it."

"BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT? HAH! BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT MY ASS!" Allen spat unbelieving the fact that his 'Master' was here because he _felt_ like it.

"You got a problem with that?" Cross asked quirking a brow. He was challenging Allen and he knew it.

"Yes, I have a problem with it. You could've gone _home_ instead of coming here. Or a bar or where ever you spend your time!" Allen exclaimed ignoring the looks that everyone were looking at the two with.

"After I came all the way back here to see how you're doing and this is the treatment I get?" Cross muttered stomping on the cigarette butt he dropped to the ground.

"…You leave me here, go off around the world womanizing and drinking, racking up a load of debts that you have absolutely no intention of paying and you come back here expecting me to welcome you _nicely?"_ Allen inquired frustrated.

"…Ahem." Cross coughed into his fist and grabbed Allen by the collar suddenly and oh-so-nicely lifted him off the ground.

"Eh?" Allen breathed before Cross sent him flying out the door only to crash into the hard cold metal of the lockers.

"A-Allen!" Lenalee gasped getting out of her seat.

"Oi! BRIT YOU ALRIGHT OUT THERE?" Lavi exclaimed standing up not believing that Cross had just tossed Allen out the door.

"That bastard is fucked up in the head." Kanda muttered staying in his seat glowering at Cross. He was NOT angered at the fact that some half assed bastard had come into his class and threw the moyashi out of the room. He was NOT annoyed at the fact that some half assed bastard was ordering the moyashi around like it was nothing. Oh no, Yuu Kanda was NOT fucking pissed to the extreme. But we all know that's not true.

"That…HURT!" The white haired boy called from out the hall.

"We're going home." Cross stated walking out of the room.

"What? School isn't over and what makes you think you can make me?"

"Che. I'm your guardian stupid apprentice, and I'll drag you back if I have to." The red haired man threatened actually grabbing Allen by the collar of his shirt starting to drag said boy down the hall ignoring his protests. Lenalee and Lavi merely watched from the doorway.

"Poor kid." The redhead mumbled still able to hear Allen's screams even though they were out of sight.

"Things just got more complicated Captain." Lenalee sighed heavily shaking her head.

"You're right Commodore. We'll just have to kick things up a notch." Lavi agreed scratching the back of his head.

The three didn't hear from Allen for the rest of the day. When he came to school the next he was sporting a nice big bruise on his cheek.


	19. We've Done Good

Hot Damn 17

Sorry guys! Shit how long has it been? I was a bit busy after my previous update. Some shit happened like writers block for a while and we all hate that. And then I got dragged into the world of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and I'm still fangirling over it. But seriously go read it. And I'm still slightly pissed off at Shounen Jump for putting their works on hiatus for this week, and seriously miffed for them sticking D. Gray Man on hiatus for the second week in a row. But they deserve some down time. School starts in a week for me so if I don't finish this by then I hope you guys understand my absence. ANYWAYS, I FEEL SO AWFUL FOR MAKING YOU GUYS SUFFER WITHOUT AN UPDATE! But I'm back now and thanks so much to all of you for the wonderful reviews! I mean it, they're seriously hardcore. I made this chapter longer as compensation. Enjoy the chapter!

WARNING: Kanda being a prick and his foul mouth, Lavi being a nosy bastard, Lenalee being a smart aleck and Allen being bitchy about Cross. SLIGHT FLUFF. DD LONG CHAPTERS ARE LONG.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Seventeen: We've done good.

Wednesday, 4:30pm. Lenalee's house.

Whining. Kanda _never_ liked it and _never_ will. And now he has another reason to _never_ like it. That reason was the one and only Allen Walker. Lavi had oh-so-kindly told the moyashi to 'let it all out', and he took the chance and _whined._ Cross is such a bastard, he's so lazy, he womanizes and all that shit the Kanda could care less about. But he had to agree, Cross was a bastard. How dare he throw the moyashi out the door? But of course he'd _never_ admit it out loud. Just to make him feel better he threw darts at a crudely drawn picture by Allen that had Cross breathing fire with a body of a dragon that he stole when the moyashi wasn't looking. He wouldn't miss it, his bag and probably his locker were overflowing with other variations of Cross drawn in some deformed way.

Maybe he was going crazy that he actually got pissed when Allen came to school with a bruise or a swollen cheek…_maybe_. Shouldn't that be considered child abuse? Cross was Allen's bloody guardian and he _slapped_ him. Really, what the fuck is up with that? So currently Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and he were sitting in Lenalee's garage that was decorated with a couch, an arm chair and a fold up chair; listening to Allen complain.

"He's impossible! I think God is testing me sticking me with him." Allen muttered crossing his arms across his chest pouting. Lavi laughed at the white haired boy from the couch.

It wasn't the best couch in the world but it was _their_ couch. Before Allen showed up, the three had decided to buy a couch. Of course they were broke and their petty minimum wage jobs certainly weren't going to cut it. So through much agony they went along with the idea of a car wash. Kanda literally had to restrain Komui to a chair and restrain the chair to the wall since he absolutely did not want 'predators' eyeing his Lenalee like a piece of meat. Especially when she was wet, of course he didn't care about the two boys being eyed. Finally after about six hours of Lavi almost being killed by Kanda for spraying the Japanese with a hose repeatedly and nearly 78 cars with trucks included they got the money they wanted and bought a bright baby blue couch. Kanda thought it was the ugliest couch he'd ever seen but Lavi treated it like it was his own child. Yeah, creepy.

"So guys, it's about 4 ½ weeks until prom. Allen, have you thought about who you're going to go with?" Lenalee asked innocently trying to change the subject. She was concerned with Allen but listening to his complaints over and over was kind of annoying.

"Erm…" Allen looked at the Japanese sitting on the chair and blushed the tiniest bit. "I-I don't really know…"

"Well you better land yourself one before all the good ones are gone." Lavi teased bursting into laughter once more when he saw Allen blush starting to look flustered.

"Then who're you going with Lavi?" Allen shot trying to get the attention off of him not appreciating the looks from Kanda.

"Me? Well depends, there's so many fish in the sea." The redhead waved the question off not really answering it; he shouldn't be the one worrying. "Anyways, Yu-pon, given it any thought?"

"Fuck off rabbit." Kanda growled.

"No need to be all nasty Yu." Lavi pouted childishly as he got up and sauntered over to Allen who was having a side conversation with Lenalee.

"I mean, if you don't act quickly little Brit here is going to get swept off his feet by some one else." The red head said casually as he slung his arm around Allen's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Right, Allen?"

"Erm…?" The white haired boy answered unsurely as he was pulled into what seemed like a possessive hug by Lavi.

Kanda growled albeit a bit jealously to himself as he watched Lavi hug the moyashi.

"_You like him! You just want to go over there and tear Allen away from that good looking friend of yours and confess your undying love to him!" _The voice teased annoyingly making Kanda twitch.

"_Shut the fuck up you little bastard." _Kanda threatened inwardly still watching as Lavi talked with the moyashi.

--

Thursday, 12:02pm – lunch.

"Lavi, you do have the notes right?" Lenalee inquired trying to ignore the queasy unsure felling that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course! Why would I come unprepared on a possible suicide mission?" Lavi replied almost happily as he crept closer to Kanda's locker. Lenalee cringed at 'suicide' but brushed it off.

"I kind of feel bad for lying to Allen like that…" The Chinese girl sighed as she followed her friend.

They'd told Kanda and Allen that she'd forgotten something and took Lavi with her to go get it which is a complete lie. The two had actually gone off to plant a note in Kanda and Allen's lockers to keep their plan up. Hopefully in the few minutes they'd been gone Kanda hadn't torn Allen to bits, vise versa.

"Well think of it this way, when this plan works you'll feel a whole lot better." Lavi explained as he slipped a note marked for Kanda into said person's locker.

"You mean 'if' our plan works, right?" Lenalee corrected as she turned a corner into another hall that held the white haired boys locker.

"No, I mean 'when'." The redhead stated firmly as he handed the note for Allen to his friend.

Lenalee sighed and rolled her eyes at Lavi's sureness. Slipping the note in the two took off down the hall back to the lunch room before certain doom occurred. If they were lucky, it hadn't started…yet.

--

Kanda was still slightly annoyed at the fact that all through lunch the Moyashi kept complaining. Sure that Cross guy was a bastard but he really didn't need to hear about it 24/7. Kanda had snapped 3 lunch trays in half, nearly ripped some guy's throat wishing it was Allen's, and bent 2 metal spoons. No he wasn't a physic; he was just really ticked off.

He absentmindly turned the dial on his lock and pulled it open so he could grab his books for his next class. The Japanese reached for his bio textbook when he saw an envelope addressed to him. He contemplated on just throwing it out but it seemed safe considering the fact that it wasn't pink and frilly and shit nor did it smell like overpriced perfume that smelt like the bad side of a dumpster. Still eyeing the note, Kanda shrugged and 

stuffed the note into his pocket before he gathered the rest of his books. He'd read it later.

--

Allen blinked at the envelope he'd found in his locker after lunch. It wasn't like he hadn't received something in an envelope before (usually it was more debts inside or death threats he'd been getting lately kindly from BaKanda's fan club) but he deemed it safe since it was addressed to him not to Cross, that meant it wasn't debts. The threats usually were addressed to him as 'lowly filth' or 'undeserving trash' or somewhere along those lines so it was just a normal note of some sort. It didn't bother him since we all know Allen was the overflowing fountain of never ending optimism. Allen slipped the envelope into his notebook and closed his locker, darting down the halls before he was late for class. He'd read it some other time, maybe during class.

--

_Kanda, _

_Lavi and I planned a treat for you. We noticed that you seemed a little more stressed out than usual so we decided to do something nice. Don't scoff at me mister. I know you're sitting there quirking your brow in that same way you do when you're doubting something. Anyways, of course I came up with the entire thing since Lavi would probably drag you around trying to make you enjoy yourself. I would've told you myself but it's a surprise. I hope you're not making that 'yeah, right, that's a load of bull shit' face. Now before you crumple this up and throw it away, I know you hate surprises but I think you'll like this one. So meet us at the park Friday after school. _

_Lenalee._

_PS. Don't worry, I made sure that there's absolutely no talk about Cross._

Kanda rolled his eyes at the note. Of course, Lenalee, she'd be the only girl in school to send him a NORMAL looking note. He sighed irritably but decided to go anyways. Not because he feared Lenalee's view of 'surprise', no sir Yu Kanda was _not_ afraid, he was just mildly disturbed at what the girl had been thinking when she was writing this. He absently twitched at the parts in which Lenalee had described him doing something when he was or was planning to. Even if it meant risking the rest of his entire day for a surprise that could maybe kill him. _Maybe_.

--

_Allen,_

_You know ever since you got here we haven't had any you-me time at all! It's always going around with Lenalee and Yu-pon (not that there's anything wrong with that) and never any 'us' time. (No I'm not talking about 'bondage', sheesh Brit.) Well maybe except for that time when you were sick but you were sleeping most of the time. Anyways, I heard Lenalee is taking Yu-pon off our hands so he can wind down because lately he's been a lot more nasty than usual. Not that we don't already know that the guy has a pole so far up his ass that we may never find it. We think its stress. So that means we have a day to ourselves! Meet me at the park Friday after school!_

_Lavi your super sexy best friend._

_PS. And this is also for a chance for you to relax. That means to talk about Cross or I'll have to smack you!_

Allen laughed a bit after reading the note. But it did seem like a good idea to spend some quality time with Lavi. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Wait, don't answer that. He felt the edge of his mouth quirk up at the part with the pole up BaKanda's ass. Yup, Allen was pretty sure that fact was true. He shrugged slipping the note into his pocket before the teacher realized, he'd go, I mean, a day without BaKanda or Cross? He'd take that deal up any day.

--

Friday, 3:43pm. Park.

Damned fucking fangirls and their shitty 'gifts'. Kanda irritably ripped the last of the notes that he'd found practically bursting out of his locker after school. Not just notes but chocolates, roses and all that shitty romantic junk. It was like the Valentines Day that would've been if he'd gone to school. No, he didn't run away and hide. Kanda had a reason why he hadn't gone to school on Valentines Day. His 'father' Tiedoll had 'graciously' decided to spend the only time he had with his dear 'son' before he had to leave again for his backpacking trip through Europe. Not that he'd enjoyed it. It was either that or the Valentine from hell. That day was just a promotional day for Hershey's and Hallmark to make a few extra thousands or so and to brainwash customers into buying pointless shit they don't need.

Anyways there was just as much pink and awful smelling perfume. He'd have to disinfect and fumigate his locker later. But no, it didn't stop there. The 'fangirls' had made a truce amongst them and bombarded him with themselves. They clawed at him trying to get their manicured little hands on as much of him as they could. After ramming his way out of the mass of limbs he'd taken a straight sprint to the park. He cursed under his breath noticing he was missing a button on his shirt. Damned crazy girls. So now here he was sitting on a bench radiating a mass of irritate anger waiting for the only 'normal' girl he knew, Lenalee.

Fuck no, he didn't think of her _that_ way. Hell, if he did Komui would hunt him down and _shoot_ him on the spot only to revive him and do it again. She was like the little sister he never had or asked for. Seriously, he'd _never_ asked for it. It just came up to him one day when he was eight and slapped him in the fucking face, literally…ouch.

--

Allen hummed to himself as he enjoyed his stroll to the park. Despite the nasty glares he'd received from what looked like disappointed fangirls he felt relatively happy. Sure Lavi was strange and maybe a bit crazy but he meant well. Even though he didn't see how he meant well with the flyer incident. Allen twitched at that but didn't let it get the better of him. He was going to have fun. Even if it killed him…which it might since this is _Lavi_ we're talking about.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he neared the spot where he was supposed to meet Lavi he came to a screeching halt when instead of Lavi waiting for him it was Kanda in all his bitchy glory.

_Fuck_.

--

Maybe he could run. Yeah, that might work. But then again he wasn't a coward…scratch that. He just had a lot of determination…or a death wish. Really, what did he have to lose? (Except his head.) It could just be a coincidence that the guy who hates his guts is sitting there where Lavi should be but isn't…right? Allen breathed in and ever so slowly approached Kanda not wanting to make any unnecessary movement. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He was like the hunter creeping towards his prey. But then again, it was more like the hunter becoming the hunted when it came to Kanda. He'd probably try to gut him and throw his body into a river.

Allen stopped in place. Okay, he _really_ wasn't looking forward to an early death. Heck, he wasn't looking forward to death at all. But he did always wonder what it felt like to die. No, he's not trying to sound emo. Allen oh-so slowly turned around and started to go off with all his organs in tact. But what happened next was what happened in almost every movie. He stepped on a stupid twig that appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, it wasn't there before. So SNAP. Allen cringed and froze in place. He would not make any movement until it was safe. It felt like hell froze over when he 

felt a pair of eyes trying to burn through his back. He turned around once more to sheepishly smile at Yu Kanda in all his pissed off scariness.

_Oh shit._

--

Lavi grinned evilly as he watched Allen step on the 'planted' twig. Oh yes, he'd been behind that. How else would he get dear Yu-pon to notice the Brit?

"This is going well." Lenalee chirped from her perch behind Lavi. She was currently preparing to blackmail two certain people flipping her trusty phone open.

"Well duh! Hand me my bag would you?" Lavi replied happily as he kept and eye on Allen and see what was going to happen.

"Erm." Lenalee looked over at the horrifying sack that Lavi called a bag. Yes sir the one and only backpack from hell that devours squirrels. "No thanks…I'd rather not touch it. I might provoke it."

"Pfft. It doesn't bite!" The redhead scoffed as he turned around to grab his bag himself.

"Oh right, it eats things." The Chinese girl stated quietly to herself.

Just as Lavi placed his bag on the ground after retrieving a pair of binoculars the bag swallowed a poor unsuspecting sparrow.

--

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kanda questioned venom lacing his tone.

"Um…exercise?" Allen replied scolding himself inwardly for the bad excuse.

"Yeah, right. That's not a load of bull shit." The Japanese replied sarcastically.

"Well then what are you doing here?" The white haired boy retorted turning around completely.

"I'm meeting some one; you have a fucking problem with that?" Kanda growled annoyed. He was not in the mood but picking on the moyashi was a must do.

"What? You finally gave into some girl?" Allen mocked noticing the trash can full of pink. It looked like Valentines Day in a can.

"Fuck no. What does it matter to you, moyashi? Jealous?" Kanda smirked as he watched Allen try to retort something back at him but kept tripping over his own words while trying to control the blush on his face.

The Japanese dug into his pocket trying to find his phone so he could turn off that insanely annoying ring tone that belonged to Lenalee.

"What?" He growled into the phone. Lenalee should've been here about 20 minutes ago.

"_Kanda? Hey, it's me. Anyways sorry but something came up and I can't leave the house. Lavi got caught by Bookman and he's stuck on reviewing the Spanish Inquisition."_

"Great, so I can go the fuck home?"

"_Silly, course not. Is Allen there?"_

"Sadly."

"_Don't be like that. Well, you're just going to have to hang around with him. Go to a movie or go to the mall."_

"What? Fuck no. Why the hell should I hang out with that idiot?"

"_Because of you don't there's a certain picture I got my hands on of you and Allen when he was sick." _

"You wouldn't." Kanda hissed.

"_Oh I would. And I'd let Lavi get his devious little mind in on it too."_

"Don't you _dare._"

"_Dare me. Anyways, have fun! And remember, I have my eyes on you. If you ditch little Allen then the picture goes to Lavi."_

"This is blasphemy." Kanda growled unhappily.

"_That's nice. Have fun!" _ And with a click the line went dead.

"Damn. This is fucked up." The Japanese stood up and looked over where the moyashi had finally calmed down. He didn't even want to know why or how she had a _that_ picture but knowing Lenalee she did have it somewhere and he'd find it and every possible copy and destroy them.

"Oi, moyashi."

"My name is Allen!" The white haired boy corrected with a huff.

"Whatever. You're coming with me." Kanda started walking in the opposite direction from where Allen was standing.

"How come? I'm supposed to meet Lavi here!" Allen answered as he begrudgingly trudged along behind the taller male. Sure Kanda was older than Allen but still, he was a giant.

"Well we're being blackmailed by those two fucks and like any other day I have to be around you, I just want to get it over with so I can go the fuck home." The Japanese hissed annoyed and ticked off. He _knew_ they were being watched. He swore he was going to seriously stab Lavi repeatedly, have him hospitalized and when he got out he was going to stab him some more. As for Lenalee, fuck Komui and his fucking giant drill, he was going to push her out of a plane and hope she lands on her skinny little neck.

"…What is it this time?" Allen asked keeping his head down.

"…I'm not even going to mention it to you of all people." Kanda gritted out grinding his teeth together.

Allen groaned, suddenly wanting to go die in a hole. If Kanda wasn't going to talk about it then it was probably bad. Why did the bad stuff always happen to him?

"Why me? What did I ever do? I believe in God but now I think he just hates me." The white haired by muttered, trying to keep up with Kanda's long strides.

"Let's see, you were fucking born." Kanda stated still walking. Maybe he could lose the midget in the mall. But he _really_ hated the mall. It was loud, unsanitary, smelt of fast food, crowded and the shops were pretty much all shitty or overflowing with preppy school girls gushing over the newest CD from some overrated boy band.

"Please tell me we're not going to the mall." Allen stated grudgingly as he saw the oversized building coming into view.

"Well we are so deal with it. It's not like I want to fucking go either." Kanda growled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Those two were going to hell just so Kanda could bring them back and send them back again. It was going to be a long day.

--

"Um, just to clarify, you don't have the picture…right?" Lavi asked as he calmed down from his fit of laughter when he saw Allen's urge to dump his smoothie on Kanda. But that would be such a girl thing to do so he just whacked Kanda over the head.

"Course not. But I wish I did." Lenalee sighed brushing back a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"So…you lied." The redhead drawled slowly.

"Yup."

"But I thought you felt bad when you lied." Lavi stated scratching the back of his head idly.

"Not if it's for their own good." Lenalee pointed out waving a finger with a triumphant smile.

"…Nice."

"Yup."

_Oh dear._

--

"Fucking bat shit." Kanda cursed as he grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him away from the approaching fangirls holding up a giant 'WE LOVE KANDA' banner.

"Wh-what? Where are we going?" Allen asked snapping out of his small shock of being dragged.

"Away from _them_." Kanda growled ducking into a small music store.

Allen looked out from behind a shelf stacked with CD's to see a mob of girls looking dumbfounded wondering where their object of desire went. The white haired boy snickered a bit at the taller male's 'misfortune'. For any other guy they'd love being chased by girls nonstop. But Kanda wasn't much like other guys. He hated pretty much everything in the world. But we all know that already.

"Gee Kanda, I thought you'd love a girlfriend seeing as how you're so grumpy all the time." Allen teased resisting the urge to jab a finger at him.

"Shut the fuck up moyashi, you'd hate it too." Kanda hissed slipping out from behind the shelf after the mob had left thinking he went to the food court. The white haired boy rolled his eyes following the older male.

_Bastard._

--

"Well…that went…relatively well." Lavi muttered slightly numb from what he'd seen but otherwise gushing with happiness.

"…Yeah…" Lenalee drawled carefully a smile forming on her face.

"We're not dreaming right? We just saw what we did right?" Lavi asked for reassurance.

Lenalee nodded dumbly.

"So…we just witnessed Kanda…and Allen…kissing."

"Yup."

"And Allen kissed back."

"Apparently."

Quiet settled. The two looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"Well Captain, I think we're nearing our finale." Lenalee stated with a squeal.

"Right you are my dear Commodore." Lavi agreed with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"We're genius."

--

_Okay. I'm really sure this is happening but I do not really believe it. _Allen thought to himself blushing madly. Why didn't our dear Brit believe it? A: He was currently locking lips with the guy who he's had what he thought the displeasure of ever meeting. B: The guy who he's locking lips with hates his guts. And C: He was locking lips with Yuu Kanda. Yup, no wonder he didn't believe it. And to add on to the list of 'not believing' he was apparently kissing back.

_Okay, really didn't see this coming._ The white haired boy said to himself ducking his head down after trying to hide his blush.

He muttered a few 'Yes' and 'No's' as Kanda interrogated him a bit as if nothing happened but that bastard knew full well what happened. And Allen could _feel_ that smug smirk of his boring into him.

"Well I'm going the fuck home." He heard the older male say. Allen just nodded still not looking up mumbling a quick 'bye'. He sat there for awhile even after Kanda was gone.

_Great, now I'm going to be up all night._

--

Friday, 8:23pm.

"Ugh…" Allen threw his pencil down in exasperation. He was trying to study for final exams since he certainly wasn't going to sleep soundly. Not just because of what happened with Kanda earlier but because he could hear Cross' drunken laugh all the way down the hall as he flirted with some girls he picked up from a bar God-knows-where.

"Stupid Kanda…" He muttered softly laying his head on his desk and closing his eyes.

--

"_You know, even though we got somewhere today with those two, I can't help but feel like I invaded their privacy."_ Lenalee sighed over the phone gently.

"Yeah but you have to admit, we've done good." Lavi said with a forlorn expression on his face. He plopped down onto his bed with a soft thud and breathed satisfied with their days work. It was finally feeling worth it.


	20. Special! : I can't believe it

Hot Damn Special

Hai Gaiz. Well I must say, HOT DAMN. Your reviews are absolutely wonderful. It makes me wanna go and write some more. As I have told you guys before, school may get in the way of my writing. Anyways here's a little side story featuring the ever-lovable dope of a rabbit, Lavi! And I might post up a new story later on too so keep an eye out for that. I told Lonely Kitty that there was a story behind Lavi's creepy bag so here it is. When I first introduced it a while back it was a total off the bat thought. But I produced something out of it just because I love Lavi's bag. So Enjoy Guys!

NOTE: I have nothing against Tyki. He's so frigging win.

WARNING: Jerk whacking, creepy but loveable bag, bad language courtesy of Kanda, implied Tyki/Lavi (please don't kill me. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. D) and other stuff that I can't explain. xP

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura

Special! : I can't believe it

Lavi sighed heavily. It was the weekend and everybody was busy. Lenalee was out of town with her brother since he had to go to a conference and refused to leave her home alone. Allen was off being dragged around the country with Cross and Kanda? Well, Lavi didn't know but apparently he wasn't home. Seriously, he used his special ninja powers and snuck into Kanda's house and no one was home. The breeze that came through his open window blew his papers off his desk and onto the floor.

Lavi groaned at his bad luck and ungracefully plopped onto his bed burying his face into his pillow.

"This is so boring!" He whined to no one in particular. He stared at the bright red numbers shining from his alarm clock. Stupid clock was mocking him. He stared at it for what seemed an hour and it only turned from 9:23 to 9:24. Lavi glared frustrated and huffed angrily throwing a small hackie-sack across his room.

It landed with a thump against the wall and slid down until it reached the floor. Lavi looked over where it had landed to see his ever trusty back pack beside the thrown object. He grinned fondly. Lenalee thought it was creepy but not Lavi. No sir, it was like a best friend to him. Just like a pet dog.

Sure it didn't look like the greatest bag in the world; it was an old dull green but the bright colorful pins he stuck onto the front and the straps made it stand out. It used to be a plain neon green bag. Kanda had commented on it, and I quote, "Fucking hell 

that's bright, people in outer space could fucking see that bright piece of shit". Lavi laughed a bit at the memory. He remembered how many times Kanda tried to shove it into the deepest corners of the school dumpsters hoping he'd never have to look at it again. I guess that explains how it turned dingy. He had to wash it a few million times but it served him well. Why just in his last year of Junior high he used it to bat off some creepy crackpot off him. Okay…crackpot is pushing it a bit far but the guy was creepy. What was his name? Mickey? No wait, oh right, Mikk. Tyki Mikk. He had an 'interest' in Lavi since he transferred in the middle of the semester with some other creepy looking chick. Lavi swore to God that _that girl_ was a complete sadist. She nearly pushed Lenalee down the stairs.

Both had that strange ashy dark skin and that sadistic smile that sent chills down his spine. Tyki had curly black hair and was tall. Really tall. Road was it? Was short and had crazy dark blue hair that spiked out in every direction.

Anyways, yeah, Tyki Mikk. He pretty much watched Lavi's every move. When he had to fight off Tyki with his bag was when he got detention for punching some bastards' nose because he tried to pry off his eyepatch. Seriously, _nobody_ touches the patch. _EVER._ So he got the detention instead which Lavi thought was utterly stupid. I mean the other guy started it. When he got out of detention of course everyone was already gone, so that left him in an empty school and a creepy guy who apparently was waiting for him. Which we all know is not the only reason.

Lavi scrunched up his nose. He could still remember that smell of cologne and some other shit he doesn't want to think about.

Of course Lavi knew that Tyki practically stalked him, he wasn't THAT big of a twit, so he ran. Far. And fast. But he got caught some where between the Physics and the English classes. Damn that Tyki for having longer legs than him. By now Lavi was desperate to get away so he hit him. Hard. With his bag. He swug it hard at Tyki's gut intending to break his nose but good enough. He got away right?

The redhead burst out laughing recalling Tyki's expression when he nailed him. His bag was then named Slugger. Kanda thought it was stupid but what ever, Kanda thought everything and everyone was stupid. He loved his bag, more than he loved gummy bears.

He picked up his bag and opened it only to drop it right after. He swore he saw it move. Which was cool but it could be some thing evil. He waited staring intently at the dropped bag waiting for something to happen. 'Slugger' moved and twitched a couple times before a bird came shooting out of it and out the window frantically.

"What? A bird?" Lavi asked incredulously and snapped his head back to the bag to see a squirrel scamper out of it, onto his desk and out the window as well. The redhead stood there for a few moments trying to process what he'd seen.

"Shit, I owe Lenalee an apology." He said after a while slapping a hand to his forehead.

"I can't believe Slugger 'ate' a bird and a squirrel."


	21. I hate prom

Hot Damn 21

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long absence. You're probably just about ready to come storm my house and tear me apart. Heh…anyways, I've successfully survived 3 weeks of school and right now I'm neglecting my study material for I have 3 tests tomorrow and another on Tuesday just to write this big chapter for all of you. So if I fail it's on your heads! Just kidding but if I do fail I will cry. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to all who went and read Prone to Tenacity in my absence. So, onto the point, please enjoy Chapter 21 of Hot Damn!

NOTE: You know; I really love writing Tyki.

WARNING: BAD LANUAGE. Madness ensues.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura.

Twenty one: I hate prom

"FREEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMM!" Lavi screamed as he jumped of the school statue and into the fountain.

"L-Lavi…" Allen stuttered as he wiped the water off his face.

"Oh, he's just excited. He's done this every year." Lenalee informed with a smile.

"Really? Wouldn't the school have done anything about it?" Allen asked as he watched Kanda strangle Lavi since the redhead thought it'd be fun to splash the male.

"Nah, they quit trying after a while. They figured, what the heck, he's gonna do it anyways." The Chinese girl replied with a shrug.

"So every year, after the last exam, Lavi runs out, climbs on the school statue and jumps off of it into the fountain as a sign of his freedom?" The white haired boy said with a skeptical look.

"That just about sums it up." Lenalee said with a small laugh as Lavi pulled Kanda into the fountain with him.

"Why do I hang out with him again?" Allen asked out loud.

"I ask that myself every day. Come on, let's go stop Kanda before he kills Lavi."

Allen nodded in agreement. That blue shade of Lavi's face wasn't healthy.

--

"Ahaha! That was fun!" Lavi said with a giant smile spread across his face. He crossed his arms behind his head as he walked along the sidewalk. They were heading back to his place to dry off and mess around the rest of the day since they got off early.

"No, that wasn't fucking fun you stupid rabbit. Because of you I'm goddamned wet." Kanda growled trying to wring out the water in his hair. Oh what he would give to wipe that shit eating grin off the rabbit's face.

"Aww! All fun and no play makes Yuu-pon a sour boy!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

"I'll happily hang you from the basket ball nets." Kanda hissed.

"Well, it's a week till prom guys and I haven't a worry in the world." The redhead stated loudly. As he rounded the corner towards his house.

"Is that right?" A voice drawled.

Lavi froze on the spot. He wanted to turn around and run the other way but his feet felt like they had cinder blocks strapped to them.

"Oh shit." He whispered. Kanda frowned. He knew that voice anywhere. Heck, Lavi knew it like a death sentence.

"What's wrong dear Bunny Boy? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" The figure said with mock hurt. Allen peered around Kanda to see who it was and gasped.

"Oh no way." He muttered. He felt like running and hiding.

"Like hell!" Lavi shrieked grabbing slugger off his back and getting ready to swing.

"Why are you here?" Lenalee asked with a frown placing a hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Lee. Stunning as usual." The figure sauntered forward stopping a few feet away from the four.

"Oh cut the crap Mikk." Kanda said glaring.

"I was just trying to be polite, _boy_."

"Well you can take your 'politeness' and shove it up your ass." Kanda growled.

"Rude as usual. Well Bunny Boy, you seem to be doing well."

"Tyki Mikk. I thought I'd seen the last of your perverted mug." Lavi hissed unhappily. He glared at the tall Portuguese man. He had shoulder length curly hair and strange dark skin. In other words, to Lavi he was a complete creeper.

"Glad you remember me _Lavi_." Tyki countered.

A groan emitted from behind Kanda and the Japanese furrowed his brows. He reached behind him and dragged the white haired boy forward.

"The fuck's wrong with you now?" The Japanese asked unhappily.

"No!" Allen shrieked trying to hide behind the taller male again.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Stay still damn it!" Kanda growled trying to get Allen to stop squirming.

"Oh? Is that you, _boy_?" Tyki asked amused.

"No, no, no, NO! LET ME GO KANDA!" Allen screamed.

"My, my, how you've grown since I last saw you. But I figured by now you were dead, boy." The dark haired man smiled widely. It was creepy and it sent chills down Lavi's spine.

"Allen, you know him?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"KNOW HIM? OF COURSE I DO! HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Allen shouted fighting against Kanda's grip.

"He nearly what?" Kanda growled darkly.

"My dear boy, kill is a bit over exaggerating it!"

"NO IT IS NOT! YOU MADE A HOLE THROUGH ME! THROUGH MY FREAKING HEART FOR GOD'S SAKES! BLIMEY, IF THAT ISN'T NEARY KILLING ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU PHSYCO PRICK!" The white haired boy panicked slightly.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY LIL' BRIT?!" Lavi exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Bunny boy, I wasn't trying to kill him. It was a little accident." Tyki waved it off.

"ACCIDENT? ACCIDENT? MY GOD'S YOU ARE BLIMEY!" Allen shrieked feeling Kanda's grip slacken.

"Allen…" Lenalee said concerned.

"I thought it was just Jasdevi here but now you are too! Who's next? Road? Lulubelle? Skin?" Gray eyes narrowed.

"Well aren't you fucking pissy Moyashi." Kanda said with a scowl.

"My name is Allen BaKanda!" The white haired boy exclaimed.

"You've made a sure bunch of friends haven't you boy? Well I'll just retreat for today. See you around, Bunny Boy." And with that Tyki walked down the sidewalk. Lavi watched the retreating back with a scowl.

"You've got some explaining to do Brit."

--

"Let me get his straight. You met that creeper Mikk in Europe and you got into some unnamed feud with him and his family so he made a hole through your fucking heart and magically you're alive." Kanda said with a scowl. He was going to punch that creeper down to hell. Nobody messes with the brat but him.

The four had retreated back to Lenalee's garage since Lavi didn't really want to go back home anymore.

"Pretty much. I don't know how I lived but I did. I thought I'd never see him ever again." Allen muttered silently.

"That fucking sucks Brit." Lavi grumbled still unhappy to know that not only was Tyki back in town but he'd made a freaking hole through Allen's heart.

"Is your heart alright though?" Lenalee asked with open concern.

"Yeah. But suddenly I don't feel very safe." The white haired boy said sadly.

"You and me both Brit." Lavi replied. He'd have to carry around slugger with him more often. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair even after drying it off with the towels supplied by Lenalee.

"You think he'll show up at school?" Lenalee wondered out loud.

"Knowing that creeper he'll be there." Kanda said with a firm scowl.

"But what's the point? School's almost over anyways." Allen stated slumping in his seat on the couch.

"…Knowing him…he'll be at prom and somehow make it into our Graduation Ceremony." The redhead replied wanting to go die.

"Oh that's right, You and Kanda are graduating this year." The Chinese girl commented in realization.

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss jumping off that statue." Lavi stated with a small smile.

"You two are graduating?" The white haired boy asked bewilderedly.

Lavi nodded. "Yuu and I are both 19."

"And I'm 17." Lenalee added in.

"And I'm 16…" Allen said with a frown.

"Really now? Your white hair says different old man." Kanda said with a smirk.

"Go walk across the highway." Allen shot back with a frown.

"You two get along so nicely. You sure you won't take the Brit to prom?" Lavi asked teasingly.

"Fuck you." Kanda growled.

"Just checking. Well, if you don't take my offer on the Brit, I just might take him myself." The redhead stated with a smirk.

"Ugh…I hate prom." Allen groaned.


	22. Totally

Hot Damn 22

Hey guys, sorry for my long absence. School's been keeping me busy. Feel free to throw bricks at me. xP Anyways, BIG, BIG thank you to all! Especially to uniFsky and Lonely Kitty; for your long and much appreciated reviews. And an extra huge thank you; to Kiri-Exorcist92 for giving me the honor of letting me write you a monologue featuring Lavi. (I should probably finish that, if she still wants it.) I really wanted to scrap this chapter but I kind of need to make the next chapter work, sorry if this is really bad. Enjoy everyone!

NOTE: Not one of my greatest but it's an update right?

WARNING: Language! Like always.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura. Starbucks is awesome but not mine.

Twenty Two: Totally

Saturday. 10:30am.

"NO! NEVER! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Allen screamed from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Aww! Come on Brit!" Lavi whined pounding on the door.

"NO WAY! I'M NEVER GOING TO ASK KANDA TO THE DANCE!"

"But Allen! It's crucial that you do!" Lenalee reasoned while jiggling the door knob, trying to get it to open.

"CRUCIAL? BLIMEY, THE WORLD'S GONE MAD! I'M NEVER GOING TO ASK THAT PRICK OUT!" Allen shrieked pushing against the door harder since he felt it budge.

"Then you wanna go with me?" Lavi asked teasingly. No answer came. Lavi felt the weight against the door from the other side slacken. He pushed his way into the room to find Allen sitting on the ground.

"Allen?" Lenalee wondered aloud.

"I'd rather throw you to Tyki." The white haired boy grumbled pouting slightly.

"Now that's out of the question. I thought you had more love for me Brit!" Lavi cried with mock hurt.

"Get bent. And I'm not going to ask him." Allen muttered standing up.

"Then if Kanda asked you would you go?" The Chinese girl asked curiously.

Allen blushed. "…"

"Ah! You would wouldn't you?" Lenalee stated questioningly with a wide smile spread across her face.

"What's this? Lil' Brit wants Yu-pon to ask him?" Lavi piped in excitedly.

"W-who'd want to go with that jerk anyways?" Allen stuttered crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You do!" The redhead informed.

"…Lavi, I swear I will throw you at Tyki."

--

Kanda scowled deeply. He hadn't had the best morning in the world. Since God loved him oh-so-fucking much, he'd woken up to the damned happy rays of sun and the ever pleasant sound of walls being sledge hammered. Oh, yes, one of his 'neighbors' were having their complex redone. He didn't bother to yell at the stupid bastard, he'd do it later.

He cursed as he stepped out of the building; he wanted to stay in his room all day so he wouldn't have to see the rabbit or anybody else. His cell phone rang loudly. Kanda reached into his pocket grabbing the small device, turned it off and shoved it back into his pocket. He knew it was Lavi so he didn't bother to answer. He already knew what the rabbit was going to ask. He wasn't going to take the brat to prom…as much as this nagging feeling wanted him to.

--

"Yu-pon's being anti-social." Lavi whined snapping his phone shut.

"If the prick wants to be anti-social, then let him be." Allen said with a frown.

"Aww, that's not nice Brit!" Lavi scolded with a grin.

"And it's not nice that the two of you TIED ME TO A BLOODY CHAIR!" The white haired boy fumed.

"It was for you own good Allen." Lenalee replied with a sweet tone.

"I think God is punishing me for my misdeeds." Allen said with a sour voice.

"Aww! I feel so special! Al just called me God!" The redhead exclaimed.

"I WASN'T CALLING YOU GOD!" Allen hissed angrily.

"Well, I'm going to go track down Kanda. Lavi you stay here and hold down the fort." Lenalee stated standing up and walking out of her garage.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Lavi called back with a mock salute.

Allen rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

--

Kanda walked through the part with a scowl firmly planted on his face. He'd thrown his coffee that he paid an unfair amount of 5 bucks for at Starbucks into the trash. There was absolutely nothing to do and he refused to go back to his apartment.

"Kanda!" Lenalee called after him running towards him.

"Shit." Kanda growled under his breath. He kept walking.

"Kanda! ANSWER ME!" Lenalee exclaimed trying to keep up with the Japanese.

"Tch. What?" He asked unhappily.

"Come on! We're going back to the garage." The Chinese stepped in front of the tall male stopping him from walking.

"Fuck no, where there's the garage and you, there's the rabbit and the brat." Kanda stated with a scowl. He was bored yes, but he wasn't stupid.

"Aww! Come on! I promise I won't try anything funny!" Lenalee whined putting on a puppy look.

Kanda twitched and turned around walking towards what he tried to avoid. If the rabbit tried anything, all hell would break loose. Kanda could guarantee that.

--

"Yu!" Lavi cried happily flying through the air towards said person.

Kanda side stepped the redhead and Lavi face-planted with the floor.

"Aww! Yu! What you do that for?" Lavi asked with a pout.

The Japanese didn't answer and plopped down onto the couch. He furrowed his brows when he saw the brat tied to a chair.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're strapped to that chair brat." Kanda stated staring at Allen with a bored look.

"Good, cause I wouldn't bother sharing." Allen retorted. "Lavi! Untie me already!"

"No way Brit!" The redhead replied walking over and ungracefully falling onto the couch beside Kanda.

"Prick." Allen huffed.

"Takes one to know one Moyashi." Kanda said rolling his eyes.

"If I weren't tied to this bloody chair I'd whack you one." The white haired boy hissed tugging at the ropes.

"But you are, so fuck you." The Japanese retorted.

"Ugh! You're insufferable."

"And you're annoying."

"Boys! Sheesh, just listening to you two make's me want to shove rags in your mouths just to shut you up." Lenalee chided with a frown.

"Che."

"Aww, is Yu-pon upset because Lenalee broke up your argument with the Brit?" Lavi teased jabbing a finger at Kanda.

"Don't touch me fag. I might catch your retard germs." Kanda grumbled slapping away Lavi's hand.

"Ouch! Harsh much Yu?" The redhead pouted.

"Fuck you."

"Will somebody untie me already? I think I'm ready to go crazy!" Allen exclaimed kicking his feet.

"Pfft, you wish Brit. We haven't even gotten to the fun part!" Lavi said with a grin.

"Please tell me you're not letting Kanda throw darts at me." The white haired boy groaned.

"As much fun as that would be, I'm fresh out of darts." Lavi replied. "Instead you and Kanda here are going to talk out your differences."

"Fuck no. I'm not talking out my fucking differences with a brat. Who said I even had fucking differences with him? I just don't fucking like him." Kanda growled exchanging glares with Allen.

"Just do it." Lenalee ordered standing by Allen.

"If the twat doesn't want to then let him go be his anti-social self." Allen huffed looking away.

"Too bad!" Lenalee chirped.

"The Brit gets to start! What don't you like about Yu-pon?" Lavi asked scooting away from the Japanese a bit.

"He's rude and insufferable but he's made that pretty obvious." The white haired boy said with a frown.

"And you're annoying and a total pain in the ass." Kanda hissed.

"Wow, progress." Lenalee stated sarcastically tapping her fingers along the chair. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Al, what do you _like_ about Yu-pon?" The redhead questioned leaning back onto the couch.

"…Are you kidding me? Apparently you're not so do you want honest or honest in the terms of completely lying to you?" Allen asked glaring daggers at Kanda.

"The first one." Lenalee supplied.

"Then I have nothing to say." The white haired boy said looking away. If he glared at Kanda any longer then The Japanese would probably kill something inside of him.

"Helpful…okay Yu-pon your turn!" Lavi beamed looking expectantly at his friend. But then again expecting something out of Yu was never a good thing. When teachers expect things out of him they end up with verbal scars or physical bloody noses. Either way it's not a good thing.

"You think I _like_ something about midget over there?" Kanda scoffed. "Keep dreaming rabbit."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING MIDGET?" Allen hissed trying once more to break free of his binds.

"I think it'd be easier if we just let them at each other. Who knows? Maybe Kanda will turn the fight into something else." Lavi commented in temporal defeat.

"Probably." Lenalee answered as she watched the two scream at each other. "Good thing Komui isn't home. He'd most likely break out his oversized drill."

"Well we're running outta time so what'll it be? Defeat or war?" The redhead inquired standing up seeing as how Kanda was ready to kill.

"Hmm…I say war…without the nuclear bombs." The Chinese girl replied crossing her arms.

"So you're saying we go ambush?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yeah, all we've been doing lately is frontal attack, it's getting boring don't you think?"

"Totally."


	23. Lucky you

Hot damn 23

HOLY $H!Z. My Gods, word of advice to all of you, NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GET doomshuriken mad. Seriously, if you want to keep your guts long enough to see tomorrow don't do it! (Jk Jk, You know I love ya Doom.) Anyways, super sugary fluffy Yullen loaded thanks to all! You guys never fail to put a smile on my face! I hope to get at least 200 reviews for Hot Damn by the time it's over. SO REVIEW! It saddens me to say but I think Hot Damn will come to a close in about 4-8 chapters. So when it does end lets end it with a BANG! If Hot Damn meets at least 250 I'll consider a sequel! So HOT DAMN TO YOU ALL AND ENJOY!

WARNING: Language, boy/boyness, slight OOCness, super epic cliffhanger. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. LONG CHAPTERS ARE LONG.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura (I hope you recover from your health issues.)

Twenty three: Lucky you

Allen grumbled annoyed. After three hours of torture (AKA being tied to a chair and arguing with Kanda that almost led up to his sudden death) he'd been untied and he'd broke out into a straight sprint home.

Cross was out AGAIN. Who knows when he'll be back? Allen didn't care; it could be months before the drunken ass came back.

He was hoping to get some quiet before the door bell rang.

"Ugh, I swear to god, if that's Lavi or Lenalee…" He trailed off.

Marching down the steps he came to the front door and looked through the peek hole. He frowned when nobody was there. Allen opened the door and looked outside.

"Looking for some one?" A voice drawled. The white haired boy jumped and whipped his head around to the left.

"BLIMEY! MIKK!" Allen shrieked noticing that the tall Portuguese was leaning against the porch wall.

"Hello to you too." Tyki drawled sarcastically.

"Why are _you_ here?" The white haired boy hissed grabbing the umbrella that was beside the door.

"Why? I can't talk to an old friend without a reason? And put down that umbrella you're going to take an eye out." The dark skinned man stated gesturing at the object in Allen's hand.

"I'm not your bloody friend! He grumbled putting the umbrella back but in close reach just in case.

"Such harsh words and after all the good times we had." Tyki said with mock hurt.

"Good times my arse Mikk. Having a hand through your heart isn't a good thing in case you didn't know. But I guess that's expected of and total prick like you." Allen growled.

"If I promise not to reap your poor heart again will you have a civilized conversation with me? Without the umbrella?" The dark haired man questioned.

"Maybe. But you're not coming into my house. How in God's name did you even find my house?" Allen stated slightly exasperated. As Tyki was about to answer his question he stopped him. "You know what? I don't want to know."

Tyki clicked his mouth shut taking a seat on the porch bench gesturing Allen to take a seat. The white haired boy shut the door behind him and warily took a seat beside the older male. He made sure to sit as far away as possible.

"You're probably wondering what brings me here." The taller male stated grabbing a lighter from his pocket and flipping it open and closed repeatedly.

"That'd be nice to know." Allen muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yes, wouldn't you like to know—don't give me that look boy, I'm getting to my point. Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you could get me some time alone with my dear bunny boy if you don't mind." Tyki said aloud snapping his lighted closed with a click.

"…My God's you _are_ barmy. Are you on something? Because I really don't socialize with druggies…unless Kanda does drugs which I'm pretty sure about since he smells funny sometimes…then he's an exception—off topic. Anyways, what makes you think I could get you and Lavi together…alone…? Because I'm pretty sure he thinks you're psycho. Wait, why am I even talking about this with you?" The white haired boy rambled on.

"Are you quite done?" Tyki asked staring at Allen.

"Yes. If you want to make things right with Lavi so badly then go work it out with him. I don't want to be dragged into this, I already have my own problems." Allen retorted. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and flipped it open accepting the text message he'd received.

_To: Lil' Brit_

_From: Super cool ninja rabbit_

_Heyo Brit! Sorry about tying you to the chair thing. Anyways, 4 more days till prom! So keep your head up and look sharp. You never know what's gonna get thrown at you. Or you're gonna get thrown at. ;) _

Allen twitched and snapped his phone shut.

"Seems to me bunny boy hasn't changed." Tyki whistled. Allen jumped whipping his head to the left to see Mikk right beside him.

"Holy—Mikk! Stop doing that!" The white haired boy shrieked.

"But it's so much fun, boy." Tyki smirked.

"GO HOME MIKK!"

--

"The damned brat went home like…2 fucking hours ago. Why the hell do I have to stay?" Kanda growled crossing his arms. He glared at his friends blocking the exits. Lenalee was at the door leading into the house and Lavi was pacing along the garage door.

"Because. I'm gonna get Brit to come back here." Lavi replied faking a march.

"You tied him to a fucking chair. What makes you think he'll come back?" The Japanese questioned looking skeptical.

"Well, we promised no more tying him to a chair…or anything." Lenalee added flipping through a magazine. "I just text him so he'll be here soon."

"Just wait for it." Lavi bubbled flashing a grin at his friend on the couch.

"Stop giving me that look, it'll give me a fucking cavity and then I'll have to go to some idiotic dentist that probably doesn't even know hat he's doing and I'll have to resist the urge to bite his fingers off." Kanda grumbled.

"...So very graphic." Lavi replied sheepishly.

Kanda sank into the couch slightly contemplating on whether to tackle Lavi and make a break for it or pick Lenalee up, dump her on the couch and leave.

"_You might as well just stick around. You know you want to." _ Mini Lavi chided in his head.

"_No." _ Kanda hissed back.

"_Kanda and Allen sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!"_ teased the voice.

Kanda twitched utterly disturbed. _"If I could, I'd take your skinny little neck and wring it out, and then I'd send you through a meat slicer." _

"_Ouch, harsh man."_ The voice cringed.

"_Good."_ Kanda grumbled. A few moments ticked by in silence.

"Okay, I'm here, there better not be any rope or chairs." Allen called into the garage. Lenalee perked up dropping her magazine and skipping over to Allen.

"Hey there Al!" The Chinese girl chirped.

"Hello. Lavi, after what you did to me, I shouldn't be telling you this but as a gentleman—shut up Kanda—I thought I'd let you know that you should keep your guard up, Mikk is planning on going rabbit hunting." The white haired boy warned nonchalantly.

Lavi paled. "Oh shit." He shuddered before linking arms with the shorter boy.

"Well, I totally saw that coming so I'll just have to carry Slugger around with me more often." Lavi sighed.

"That was nice of you Allen." Lenalee smiled linking her arm with Allen's other.

Allen quirked his brow in suspicion. He started walking with Lavi and Lenalee closer to the couch where Kanda was sitting in boredom.

Lavi looked over at Lenalee and winked, mouthing _"One…two…three…toss!"_ They threw an unsuspecting Allen who squeaked at Kanda.

"What the fu--?" Kanda started but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down onto his.

"Bulls eye!" Lavi cheered pumping a fist into the air.

Kanda twitched pushing the smaller boy off him.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Kanda snarled.

Allen sat on the floor blushing stammering.

"Don't blame Al Kanda." Lenalee beamed smiling in fangirl goodness.

"I will fucking murder all of you." The Japanese growled grabbing Allen's wrist. "And I'll start with the brat."

And with that he dragged the dazed white haired boy out of the garage leaving Lavi and Lenalee with Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

Poor boys didn't know what hit them.

--

"K-Kanda!" Allen yelled trying to keep up with the taller male while being dragged along; blush still evident on his face. He noticed they were in the park but no one seemed to be around. Even that fact being so, he was dragged into a grouping of trees.

"Let go!" He demanded tugging at his wrist. He gasped when he felt his back meet a tree and hands roughly pushing his shoulders to keep him in place.

"What're you--?" The white haired boy began but never finished finding a lips crashing onto his once more.

"Shut up. Why the fuck do you make me so fucking angry? That idiotic rabbit pisses me off but _you_; _you_ make me want to go kill and entire population of people for absolutely no reason." Kanda snarled angrily venom lacing his tone.

Allen watched with small hints of fear in his glassy gray eyes. He'd never seen the older male so mad. Not when Lavi spread those pictures through out the school, not when he was forced to take him on a date, not when Lenalee threatened him with a nonexistent photo of him patting his head while he was sick, no, not like this, never.

"Ever since you came along with your stupid old man hair, and your goddamned British accent, you've been pissing me off and I don't _know why_." The Japanese hissed.

"K-Kanda…l-let go." Allen winced. He'd have a couple bruises there in the morning.

"How about no." It was more of a statement.

Allen frowned and furrowed his brows in annoyance. He slowly lifted his arms and grabbed Kanda's forearms.

"What's your problem all of a sudden?" He questioned pushing against the latter slightly.

"If you were listening you would've figured it out." The Japanese growled.

"Yeah, I get it! You don't like me! Why are you making such a big deal out of it? For all I know, if you didn't like someone you wouldn't bother wasting your time with them!" Tears welled up glazing his gray eyes. "So what's so special about me? Why are you wasting your time on me? What do you want?"

Kanda grit his teeth. Allen frowned at the lack of answer.

"What do you want from me?" He tried again.

Kanda whispered something inaudibly making Allen strain to hear.

"What?" The white haired boy questioned eyes widening.

"Are you an idiot? I said…I want you." Kanda's grip slackened slightly, enough for Allen to get free.

The shorter boy stared at the Japanese with dumb shock written all over his face.

"I…thought you hated me…"

"Che, fucking idiotic Moyashi." The taller male scoffed looking away.

Allen leaned against the tree thinking over what he'd just heard. A wide spread smile bloomed across his face and he launched himself at Kanda wrapping his arms around the older male catching him off guard once more.

"Oi, what the fuck?" Kanda asked.

"Thank you." The shorter teen said into the latter's shirt.

"Tch."

"So…what now?" Allen inquired looking up.

Kanda stared down at a pair of gray eyes.

"Either you get fucking taller fast or I'll have to stop growing. And I am not gonna stop growing." The Japanese retorted.

"Jerk." Allen mumbled. "…I know you don't like prom…but you wanna go with me for kicks? I mean, since you're graduating and all."

"Moyashi, are you asking me out?" Kanda asked with a smirk.

"As embarrassing as it is…yes." He hid his face in Kanda's shirt again.

"Well you suck at it. Fuck, I just lost a bet." The older male grumbled.

"So…that a yes?"

"I'm just gonna say lucky you."

And Allen smiled like he never smiled before, nothing else mattered, not even Lavi and his stupid plans. But that doesn't mean he won't get him back later.


	24. Would you like me to repeat that then?

Hot Damn 24

Hai Gaiz. Lot's to say so be patient with me please. First off; HOT DAMN. Seriously, no joke. 206 fucking reviews. Goddamn I love you all. Big Hot Damn thanks to each and every single one of you. I hope you all know you're special, because seriously you totally should. To doomshuriken, Lonely Kitty, uniFsky, KiriExorcist92, aviantei, SilentKiller1, mimicsmaze, Whisperypath, artist-girl731, seaturtlesrox, Koru Da Fern Princess, Lala-tan, Lady Sakura of the Fated, and babo123; I send my thanks and gratitude for your reviews for chapter 23, as well as all the favorites and alerts. As I mentioned before, HD will come to an end very soon. Instead of some sappy short worded epilogue I will make a Sequel for HD. My drive to start this sequel will be fueled even more if Hot Damn reaches the very proud number of 250 reviews (maybe even more). So without further ado, I give you Hot Damn chapter 24, enjoy!

SPECIAL NOTE FROM MOI: I was planning to put this chapter up as a Christmas present to all of you but something came up and I didn't have a chance to finish this and get it up. Also the sequel will have to be postponed for a while because I have midterms and a shitload of stuff in February but I'll try my best! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

WARNING: Language, madness ensues, don't shoot me, I'm bad at picking out suit combos, BOY/BOY. Lucky. Srsly, no joke. Don't like? Well then I'm very sorry to hear that. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura (PLEASE, PLEASE GET BETTER AND UPDATE DGM!)

Twenty Four: Would you like me to repeat that then?

"No Lenalee. Absolutely not." Allen huffed crossing his arms like a stubborn 6 year old.

"Yeah, Brit's right on this one. You must have finally snapped if you seriously want us to go _there_ with you." Lavi agreed with the shorter boy next to him.

Kanda agreed silently in his own way. Whenever they went _there_ with Lenalee they barely made it out alive.

"Come on! You guys are blowing it way out of proportion!" The Chinese girl announced waving her arms around, several bangles on her wrists clinking against each other.

"Out of proportion Lenalee? About a hundred years ago they said man would never walk on the moon! That was blowing it out of proportion!" Lavi argued.

"The Mall isn't like it's a death sentence." Lenalee huffed.

"You're right; it's a one-way ticket to hell." The redhead countered.

"Come on! Please? Do it for me?" Lenalee pouted.

"No." Came the deadpan answer from the three boys simultaneously.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this…KOMUI!" She shrieked shrilly. Lavi's eyes, er, eye widened and he ran over to the screaming girl and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"OKAY! OKAY! WE'LL GO!" He said panicked.

"Good." The Chinese girl replied with a smile.

"LENALEE! MY DEAR SISTER! WHAT'S WRONG?" Komui cried as he flung open the door connecting the garage to the house.

"Oh no, it's nothing Brother. Just a false alarm!" She stated sweetly with a smile that Komui couldn't not trust. But to the three boys looking utterly defeated, it was the face of the Devil in heels.

--

"Lenalee! Please!" Allen whined trying to get his friend to stop fixing the clothes she'd picked out for him.

"Okay, okay! Now you look perfect!" She complied clasping her hands together to look at Allen. "So, how do you feel?"

"Lenalee, as much as I love wearing my dress shirt, vest and slacks, I cannot come to fully appreciate the stuffiness of this suit." He replied bluntly pulling at the tight tie around his neck. He preferred his red ribbon a lot better.

"But you wear those all the time! And it's so boring. And it's an absolute 'no', if you went to prom dressed like you are everyday." The Chinese girl scolded.

"Ugh…" Allen bowed his head in defeat. "Well if you're going to make me wear a suit or some form of formal clothing, could it be something less stuffy and choking and more comfortable and let's me breath?"

"Aww…but you look so good in that suit!" She waved her hand at his outfit; a white jacket, a light red dress shirt with a black tie, white slacks and black dress shoes. "But if you don't like it very much, I'll go get something more comfortable for you!" And with that she skipped off out of the changing rooms.

Allen sighed heavily. He looked over at Kanda and Lavi who stared back at him piteously. Well, at least Lavi did. Kanda looked like he was enjoying his pain. The two were lucky, Lenalee had outfits for them in mind and had already picked them out, tossed them at the two and shoved them into a changing stall. When they came out she was absolutely pleased.

Lavi got a black jacket, shoes and slacks and a crimson red dress shirt. And under the jacket; a white vest and tie to put it all together. Simple but it really brought out the redness of his hair. Of course Lenalee made him take off his bandana around his forehead. Kanda got almost the same as Lavi but no vest. All black except his dress shirt. Dark blue, just like a summer night sky. It made Allen notice the blue in his eyes he never saw. And an absolute first, Kanda with a low ponytail instead of a high one.

But Allen, Lenalee decided she'd give him a little more attention. Which he really didn't want. The Chinese girl danced back in shoved Allen and a pile of clothes into a dressing stall, slamming it shut.

"Try those on!" She called over the door.

After a few moments and a couple interesting bangs and curses, the white haired boy emerged from the stall. Lavi looked impressed and slightly shocked. Kanda, he tried to hide his surprise and failed…miserably. Lenalee stared in awe.

"I'm such a fashion genius." She praised herself.

Allen straightened the tie around his neck and stood up straight just noticing his friends' stares.

"Erm…How do I look?" He asked unsurely.

"Fuck Yuu. You are one lucky bastard." Lavi commented trying to rip his eyes away from the shorter boy.

Kanda just kept staring not providing an answer. Allen dawned a red tie, black dress shirt and shoes and a white jacket and slacks.

"Are they comfortable?" Lenalee questioned.

"Surprisingly, yeah, they do." Allen replied tugging at the hem of the jacket sleeve.

"Well then, since I've now finished with you, it's time my focus shifted back over to those two." She said evilly looking over at Lavi and Kanda.

"What? I thought you finished with us!" Lavi whined.

"Yeah, for the prom! Now I have to get you outfits for the graduation after party." The Chinese girl replied off handedly.

"What about you? What about your clothes?" The redhead asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I already have my outfits for both the prom, graduation and the after party." Lenalee stated giving Allen a light push back into the stall.

"Wait, what? You're not even graduating!" Lavi said confused.

"I know, but I volunteered Allen and myself to call up the Graduates to come and get their diplomas." She said with a sly smirk.

"You did what?" Allen called from inside the stall. Several crashes were head before the white haired boy emerged from the stall with the clothes.

"Yup, so that way we can watch those two Graduate front and center!" The Chinese beamed happily. "Make us proud boys!"

"Fucking joy to the world." Kanda growled.

"Hey, Yuu? I think I believe in God now…and I think he hates me." Lavi whispered distressed.

"Oh grow up!" Lenalee scolded rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to put us in more suits are you?" Lavi cringed as he asked.

"Nope, not this time. I have Allen's outfits for grad and after too; I got them a while back because I just knew he'd look perfect in them!" The Chinese girl beamed happily.

"Great…" Allen said sheepishly trying not to sound sarcastic for politeness.

"Yup! So for the after party it's just casual since, I mean, the graduates are shipping off to college so they'd at least want a rocking night wearing clothes other than suits and gowns." Lenalee explained signaling her friends to go and pay at the counter.

"Of course. Lavi chipped in unenthusiastically.

Allen frowned. That was right. Kanda and Lavi were going off to college. Soon Lenalee would too. They wouldn't get much time with each other anymore. And after some time, they'd probably split up completely.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda snapped breaking Allen out of his train of thought.

"My name's Allen…" He mumbled.

"Whatever, quit daydreaming and let's go." The taller male jabbed his thumb in the direction of their other friends waiting by the store entrance.

"Yeah…"

--

Tyki was bored, with a capitol 'B'. He wandered through the mall aimlessly. He couldn't take much more of his 'family' at home. Jasdevi were playing free-range paintball in the foyer and Rhode was running around bothering the maids to play dress up with her. He sighed heavily.

"Man...Where's my dear bunny boy when I need some entertainment?" He grumbled to himself. Just then he heard the unmistakable wail of a very familiar bunny. He scanned the crowd and saw the bitchy-she male punching _his bunny._ Despite his displeasure he smirked albeit a little happily.

"Speak of the bunny and he shall appear." The Portuguese mumbled moving in on his target.

Such a joyous chance, no?

--

"Jeebus, Yuu, what was that for?" Lavi whined rubbing the back of his head where the Japanese had oh-so-kindly landed and not-so-kind hit.

"For being annoying, rabbit." Kanda shot back.

"Humph. I'm going to go get something to drink. Anybody want anything?" Lavi questioned.

"Nope, we're good." Lenalee chirped speaking for Allen as well. Lavi looked at the shorter boy for confirmation and he nodded in reply agreeing to what Lenalee said. Then he shifted his stare over at Kanda, who frowned as his reply.

"Okay then, I'll meet you guys in front of…where ever you're going…" The redhead stated turning around to head over to the food court.

"Hurry back, I still need to pick your outfit out, but I'll start with Kanda." The Chinese girl called after the boy.

"Yes ma'am!" And with that he sauntered away with a wave.

--

"Fuck, Yuu didn't have to hit me _that hard_." Lavi huffed nursing his head while walking over to the ever-so flamboyant 'Orange Julius'.

He paid for his strawberry banana smoothie flashing a grin at the cute cashier making her swoon. Oh yes, he still had it.

"Tsk tsk, hitting on girls bunny boy? I'm hurt." Lavi choked whirling around to be met with a Cheshire cat grin in his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lavi shrieked non-too manly backing away.

"We're in a public place bunny boy, you should use your inside voice." Tyki commented amusedly.

"Up yours, Tyki." Lavi shot back coughing.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me." Tyki said with mock hurt.

"Fucking creeper." Lavi muttered. Tyki pretended not to hear that.

"Walk with me will you?" The Portuguese man asked with a smile.

Lavi glared at the taller male cautiously inching forward to 'walk' with him.

"Oh don't be such a prat." Tyki said rolling his eyes.

"Don't like it? Too bad, so shove it." Lavi bit back.

"You're such a child, bunny boy." The taller male replied half-heartedly.

"At least I'm not a pedo." Lavi grumbled annoyed.

Tyki rolled his eyes dramatically.

"What do you want anyways?" The redhead asked keeping his distance from the older male.

"To talk. Not that we aren't doing that anyways-don't look at me like that bunny boy. I know we haven't gotten along the greatest in the past-I heard that. Anyways I think it'd be best if we got along better." The Portuguese rambled cutting himself off to add a remark back at Lavi's comments.

"Did your mother drop you on your head a lot when you were a kid?" Lavi questioned in a dead pan tone.

"Oh cut that out. And no she didn't…she dropped a flower pot on me." Tyki replied. Lavi stared at him.

"I'm kidding." The taller male sighed.

"Oh really? Cause, I was actually starting to believe that." The red head said throwing out his finished drink.

The two walked in silence for a while and it was starting to bother Lavi. Bastard said he wanted to _walk and talk_. They were walking but what happened to the talking? Fuck him. Lavi was grumbling to himself inside his head not realizing that Tyki had taken the chance to swoop down to throw him over his shoulder.

"Ack! What the fuck? Damn it Tyki, PUT ME DOWN." Lavi yelled as he kicked his legs in mid air while pounding his hands onto the Portuguese's back.

"Oh calm down and stop hitting me. You're acting like a child." Tyki said as he winced.

"A child?" Lavi sputtered. He stopped. "Fuck you Tyki! PUT ME DOWN."

"Nope."

And shit hit the wall.

--

After a couple hundred stares and mothers telling their children not to look, Lavi was finally set down but not exactly where he wanted. Why? Because he was in a SMALL change room WITH Tyki Mikk, the craziest fucker on the face of the planet. Well maybe not as crazy as Yuu but still.

"And why am I in here of all places?" Lavi asked glaring daggers at Tyki.

"It was this or the bathroom. Unless you'd like to take it out to my car." The taller male replied with a shrug.

Lavi felt his eye twitch.

"Move." He growled. Tyki was standing in front of the door that was LOCKED.

"Nah. Then I couldn't do this." Tyki leaned forward as Lavi was about to argue but never got the chance.

Green eyes widened in open shock as Tyki had him pinned against the wall inside a change room KISSING him. He mentally slapped himself hoping he'd wake up but sadly he was awake.

The Portuguese leaned away smirking.

"Y-you…you did NOT just kiss me." Lavi stammered scrambling away from the other.

"Would you like me to repeat that then?" Tyki asked leaning forward again.

"G-get away." The redhead stumbled over his words wishing he could just shrink.

"I'm hurt, bunny boy." The Portuguese commented giving a chaste kiss on the lips.

Lavi turned red and pushed Tyki away, unlocking the change room door and dashing out of the store, hand over his mouth.

Tyki stepped out watching him run with a smile on his face.


	25. Let the good times roll

Hot Damn 25

WARNING: LANGUAGE, BOY/BOY THEMES. TOTAL FAGNESS. RANDOM SHIT TOO. YULLEN/LUCKY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

DISCLAIMER: Hoshina Katsura. (HOORAY~ NEW CHAPTER!)

Twenty five: Let the good times roll

"Lavi!" Lenalee whined pounding on Lavi's door. "Please come out!"

Usually it was Allen inside a room and the latter outside but today was special. Lavi decided to be afraid of the world. It'd been about an hour since Lenalee had Kanda pick the lock (a.k.a grab the key from under the welcome matt) and get through the many stacks of books and papers littered all through the house. Allen almost broke an arm going _up_ the stairs. It became evident that Lavi had no intention of coming out of his room to face the world and every intention to miss his own graduation in less than 5 hours plus the prom in less than 7 hours. Cheery, isn't it? Within the first 10 minutes of begging Kanda had 'gone to the kitchen to raid, and I quote, "paranoid jackass who's a poor excuse of a man's" fridge with Allen in tow. Lenalee highly doubted that they were 'raiding the fridge'. One because Lavi never had anything…edible in his fridge (thus the reason he's never home) and two because of the not-so quiet moaning downstairs. Yeah, as big as a fangirl Lenalee was, two of her best friends sucking face in another best friends house was not much of a turn on.

"Lavi if you don't come out here on the count of three I'll call Tyki over here." Lenalee threatened getting tired of this farce. The graduation rehearsal was in 30 minutes.

A loud thump was heard from the inside of Lavi's room and a few seconds later Lavi was at the door his green eye visible through the tiniest crack in which the door had opened.

"You wouldn't." He hissed quietly.

"Watch me." Lenalee flipped open her cell phone and oh-so slowly dialed a number at a pace that made a snail look like a tiger.

"Gah! No!" Lavi threw the door open and threw himself at Lenalee's legs. "No! Not him! Anyone but!"

"You'll come out with us?" Lenalee asked raising a brow, cell phone still in dangerous poise.

"Yes! I'll go! Just not _him_!" Lavi wailed.

"Okay, let's go." Lenalee beamed happily shaking Lavi off her legs.

"You're not gonna call him right?" Lavi asked cautiously.

"Oh course not. I don't even have his number." The Chinese girl said sweetly making her way to the stairs.

Lavi hated the world and was really sure God hated him.

--

After clawing Allen away from Kanda (away as in not in extremely close proximity as to touch said Kanda) the four made their way to the school. Lavi looking like he had the life sucked out of him with a smiling Allen in the back; Kanda driving looking iffy since he was oh-so rudely interrupted, and dear little Lenalee smiling triumphantly. Oh how looks could kill.

--

"I can't believe you did that." Lenalee sighed exasperated.

"Bastard had it coming." Kanda shot back.

"But you didn't have to throw him off the stage and into the orchestra pit." She scolded.

"Yes, I did." The Japanese hissed.

"So he hit on Allen a little, okay, so what? But you went and broke his arm." Lenalee huffed.

"Hit on him? Since when was 'hitting' on some one feeling them up?" Kanda growled defensively.

"Okay so the dude's hand was on Al's leg it's not like he was raping him or nothing." The Chinese girl said rolling her eyes.

"His hand was _not _on his leg. It was halfway up to his fucking crotch. That _deserved _more than a broken arm, that deserved a broken back for fucks sake." Kanda hissed angrily.

"Ugh, fine whatever! But I can't believe you got away with it. Making it seem like that guy fell off the stage instead of being thrown off." Lenalee said pursing her lips.

"Like I said, he had it coming." The tall male stood up from his seat backstage and pushed past the curtains to the front where Allen was helping Lavi with his grammar for his new speech.

"Kanda, I respect the fact that you were saving your snog buddy from being raped but couldn't you have waited _after_ graduation to have slammed the guy? I mean he was the fucking valedictorian for crying out loud." Lavi whined collapsing on the stage floor. "And why do I have to be the new one? Why couldn't it have been some one else?"

"Grow up rabbit." Kanda said with a cruel smirk.

"But Yuu, growing old is mandatory but growing up is optional." Lavi countered with a pout.

"In your case it should be a law."

--

"Oh fuck no." Lavi breathed as he marched onto the stage along with the rest of the graduating student body. He felt Kanda jab him in the back motioning him to keep walking. Ignoring the pain he kept going trying not to stare out into the audience. Why? So obvious. Tyki Mikk. Yup that creeper was sitting right up front waving with a grin on his face. Somehow it made Lavi shiver.

He saw Lenalee and Allen sitting across the stage. He paid particular interest in Allen seeing as he was glaring daggers at Tyki.

The first part of the ceremony was uninteresting, mostly just useless jabber out of the Principle and the VP. Lavi didn't realize it was his turn to give his speech until Kanda kicked him in the shins. Ouch. He had his speech in hand as he stood and walked to the podium, the silence of the crowd making him nervous. He set him speech down but frowned when he saw Tyki looking expectantly at him.

Whatever. Fuck him, Lavi was going to leave this graduation with a fuckign loud bang and he was gonna do it with a grin.

"Ladies, gentlemen and teachers and staff that have been on my case for the last past four years." Scattered laughter was heard. "I'm Lavi, I know I'm not what's-his-name who was supposed to be valedictorian this year but something came up and now here I am. I wrote this long speech and all but I thought I'd spare you the boredom. I walked into this school as a little freshman and I'm leaving as a senior, thought I never thought I'd make it here. Anyways, these last past four years I've encountered the great cafeteria jelly flood, the mysterious exploding urinals, the lockers that magically have new numbers everyday, creepy stalkers, stellar friends, awesome teachers and of course the 'man' that thought he could bring me down. I'm not going to forget the bathrooms that smell like weed, the classrooms that could use some TLC, outdated textbooks, the hallways that could go through a bombing and still have its dingy whiteness and the year books with the shitty covers and bad spelling in them. Well I've got one thing to say before I walk back and sit down." He paused." These have been just about some of the greatest years of my life and I think I rocked it to the fullest, so here's to me, them losers behind me and everyone in this here damn building!"

The crowd applauded loudly and even some screams were heard. He gave a big shit-eating grin pumped his fist into the air and basked in how good it felt.

He gave a mock salute and dropped back down into his seat slinging an arm around Kanda.

"Take that Yuu-pon." Lavi said triumphantly.

"Up yours fag." Kanda retorted but couldn't help but smirk.

--

Lenalee was proud. His boys were all grown up. She couldn't help but tear up as she called up Lavi. But that was short lived when Kanda sauntered up took his diploma shot Allen a look that said 'after this you're not gonna be walking any time soon'. Poor Allen, he won't know what's coming.

--

As Lavi stepped into the gym for the after party he was greeted with deafening applause and cheers. He smiled throwing his arms up in the air.

"TAKE THAT WORLD!" He shouted happily.

He was instantly surrounded by people giving him pats on the back and encouraging compliments. It took a while before he got away from it all to get the chance to plop down beside his friends.

"Man, never thought graduating would be this hectic." The redhead sighed with a weak smile.

"Look at it this way; you're all grown up and on your way to university." Lenalee said with a sad smile.

"Aw, don't look like that Lenalee, we'll be in touch. I'll tell you all about how shitty University is." Lavi laughed.

"Guess you're right…" She huffed.

"Where's Yuu-pon and Al?" Lavi asked noticing the empty seats next to him.

"Probably making out in Kanda's car." Lenalee replied taking a sip of her juice.

"…great." He drawled with a grimace.

"Yup." Lenalee agreed.

--

Lavi waved wildly as he watched Kanda's car drive down the street and out of view. When the headlights couldn't be seen anymore he dropped his arm and sighed in tiredness. He walked up to his house which was empty since his gramps went on a business trip to China a few days ago. He didn't want to go since he'd be missing his graduation but Lavi urged him out the door.

Lavi walked up the steps fishing around in his pocket for his keys.

"Very nice speech if I do say so myself." Lavi jumped and dropped his keys whirling around to meet golden eyes.

"Fuck! Christ, Tyki." Lavi hissed backing away.

"But that comment about the stalkers hurt." Tyki said bending down to pick up the discarded keys.

"Why the hell are you here? It's like…whoa, fuck, it's already midnight." Lavi said bewildered as he stared at his watch.

"Yes indeed it is." Tyki said rolling his eyes. He shoved the key into the door and opened it walking inside like it was his own house. Lavi gaped after him.

"Well? Coming in or not? You'll catch a cold out there." Tyki drawled grabbing the shorter males arm and pulling him inside.

"Give me my keys." Lavi said with a scowl.

"Not yet, later…maybe." The Portuguese replied kicking off his shoes and making a bee line for the stairs.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Lavi called after the male hastily slipping off his shoes and chasing after.

When he caught up Tyki was already in Lavi's room sitting on his bed.

"Again, I'm going to ask, why the hell are you here?" Lavi said irritated taking a seat on his chair away from Tyki.

"To see you of course, what else bunny boy?"

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me that." Lavi deadpanned.

"But it's so much fun." Tyki pouted leaning closer to the redhead.

"Dude, you're invading my bubble." Lavi frowned leaning away but Tyki grabbed his arm pulling him closer. Curse you chair with wheels.

"Good, I should be the only one allowed to." The Portuguese man smiled pulling Lavi onto the bed with him.

Lavi suddenly didn't like the situation. He was in his room with his stalker on the bed. Yeah, not how he wanted to spend his morning.

"Do you like me?" The question caught Lavi off guard.

"No." It sounded too automatic.

"Why?"

Lavi thought about it. Why didn't he like Tyki? He couldn't find a reason. Sure the guy was kinda creepy and almost killed Al but…

"I…don't know?" He though aloud a puzzled look on his face. Tyki took the chance pushing the redhead down a pressing his lips against the latter's.

"Mmph?" Lavi frowned into the kiss. He could feel the other smile. Bastard.

Tyki trapped him down, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, holding Lavi's chin to prevent him from moving and put his weight down onto Lavi.

"Hnn!" Lavi protested trying to wiggle his wrists free.

Tyki leaned away and stared down at the flustered rabbit with an amused smirk.

"L-let me go!" The redhead hissed kicking his legs around…well, trying to.

"Not this time, bunny boy." Tyki drawled burying his face in the crook of Lavi's neck.

"This is technically rape, you know that, right?" Lavi hissed quietly as Tyki attacked his neck.

"It isn't because as they say, you can't rape the willing." Tyki whispered into his ear.

"Who…said I was w-willing?" Lavi shuddered stiffening when he felt a hand slip under his shirt.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that you are willing." Tyki drawled with a small laugh.

"St-stop it…" Lavi bit his lip when Tyki brushed his hand along his stomach.

"Nope, just enjoy it, bunny boy."

Oh dear lord.

--

Lavi groaned as the sun poured into his room and his alarm started having a fit. He moved to turn it off but hissed in pain when he moved.

"That…bastard." He growled carefully sitting up biting his lip in pain.

He finally shut off his alarm before ungracefully falling back onto his bed.

He pressed a hand against his forehead, blushing as he recalled the events of…about 5 hours earlier. I'm gonna murder that prick. He stared angrily and his clock for a moment before noticing the slip of paper wedged under it. He grabbed it and found writing on it.

_Bunny boy, _

_Good morning to you, I hope you're not that sore, I tried to be gentle I promise you that. I'm afraid I had to leave without telling you but I couldn't wake you up. You look too cute when you're sleeping. Thanks for the treat, I'll see you later._

_Tyki Mikk. _

Lavi crumpled the note and shoved it under his pillow. He was burning with anger now. Fucking creep. He carefully slipped out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. Don't think about it, just don't think about it, he chanted to himself getting ready to take on a new day.

--

It wasn't until a few hours later that Lavi was ready to leave his house that he noticed his key was missing. It took him a moment to realize where it had gone, and when he did it didn't' help his mood at all.

"Bastard took my fucking key!" Lavi cursed.

--

The prom was all that every girl expected to be. Fabulous decorations, rocking music and their fucking hot dates were all there crammed into the gym. Too bad it made Kanda sick. He'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else but the prom. Too bad if he wasn't there Lenalee would murder him and further develop Kanda's theory that she was Satan in disguise.

He didn't' feel any fucking better either since he had to reject a dateless girl to dance every other second, plus he had to watch some girls clinging to _his_ moyashi. It was surprising since the majority of the female population hated him for being so close to Kanda. Fuck it; he could screw the kid into the god damn wall anytime he wanted.

Lenalee was off dancing with some of her 'girlfriends'. What were their names? Fa something. Whatever.

The rabbit had yet to arrive not that he cared. He finally got fed up and shot a glare so cold it could match the Arctic. The girls fled far into the gym and Kanda gave an annoyed huff. Fuckers had no back bone.

Lenalee came out of nowhere and plopped down into one of the vacant seats.

"Whew! That was great!" Lenalee huffed gratefully taking the drink offered by Allen.

"You're a very good dancer Lenalee." Allen complimented.

"You think so? Thanks." Lenalee replied with a smile flattening out a wrinkle in her beautiful dark green dress.

"Where's Lavi?" She huffed with a frown. "He's late."

"Dead?" Kanda stated uncaringly.

"Don't be like that Kanda." Allen scolded. "I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

"Yeah you're right…cause if he doesn't he'll wish he came." Lenalee stated threateningly.

"Hey!" A voice shouted over the music. The three looked over and saw a frantically waving arm popping out of the crowd.

Lavi came running out dodging around the mass of people.

"Lavi!" Lenalee beamed happily.

"Sorry I'm late…I had some…stuff to take care of." Lavi replied sitting down next to Allen.

"So, looks like you lose Yuu." Lavi said with a smile.

"Go jump off a cliff." The Japanese grumbled.

Lavi just laughed.

"Hey Lavi, you okay?" Allen inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" The redhead asked perplexed.

"Because, you were limping." The white haired boy stated innocently.

Lavi stiffened and suddenly had three pairs of eyes staring at him accusingly.

"Uh…" Lavi tried to hide his blush. Damn, he'd been figured out.

"No way! You got banged?" Lenalee asked excitedly.

"No!" Lavi blurted.

Kanda smirked in amusement.

"Who thought anybody would be willing to bang you?" Kanda said evilly.

"Shut up!" Lavi banged his head onto the table. "Why God? Do you hate me _that_ much?"

Allen patted Lavi on the back in understanding. He knew how the redhead felt, literally. Why do you he hasn't stood up since he sat down?

"So, looks like everyone got their happily ever after, huh guys?" Lenalee commented with a wide grin.

"Screw the happily every after Lenalee, we're not done yet." Allen corrected grinning.

"Al's right. We're still going, aren't we?" Lavi mumbled weakly resting his chin on the table.

"Cheese balls." Kanda muttered under his breath. Lavi punched him playfully form across the table.

"Let the good times roll." Lavi cheered.

And that was that.

End.

--

FINISHED. FINALLY. LONG CHAPTERS ARE LONG!

Thank you everyone for your support! The reviews, alerts, favorites kept me going. Sorry this took me so long to do but I've done it!

I swear, I tried to write the rest of the Lucky part in Lavi's room but I can't write LEMONS. No matter how hard I try, so I'm sorry if that disappointed you.

One day I will come back to this and fix it up a bit but it will keep it's total awesomeness.

THIS IS NOT THE END. If you go to my profile you'll read that I am making a sequel and if you look at my story list you will find the sequel. It's titled Fuck that Generation. I hope that you'll give it as much love as you have given to this story.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL.

So here's to me and all of you. Hot Damn to all and keep rocking!

De'Letris. 3


End file.
